The Beauty of Madness
by Raineel
Summary: Saying sorry will be a lie, for I am a psychopath. AU, Shiznat Currently under remake, please avoid reading it if you are a new reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Everyone loves a crazy Shizuru right? Well what about a crazy Natsuki too? xD

I thank CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing this chapter. I swear I have serious problems with betas –sigh- is bad luck –sigh- double dammit. Anyway I request him/her to beta since Tee hasn't sent me yet a chapter. I am about to be rather busy this week so I hope you enjoy it guys. Hopefully I can post one more chapter before going in a break for a while to think how to do my next future chapters. Do not worry I plan to keep my writing as much as I can. I am sorry to disappoint some of you. Sigh, I am feeling so disappointed myself 'sigh'.

**Please do check my profile to see some rather changes I have to do because of my lack of thinking in my writing. You can if you want, I just wish to my fellow readers to know I will have to put some more in hold.**

P.S. Life is knocking at my door and 'no' is no longer a possible answer.

**Disclaimer:** ugh…ugh…T.T what is the point of suffering? I own nothing…just my crazy and weird ideas…I wouldn't mind owning Mai hime…I will do so many goods xD

* * *

**Reunion**

"Nina? Nina?" a soft and quiet voice startled the raven-haired teenager for a moment, until her eyes stared at the lovely face presented to her. "Ni-na."

"Ah sorry, Ers." She smiled apologetically and took the offered hand given to her. They looked around for a while and sighed as they recognized their clumsy friend hoping toward them. "A-ri-ka!" Nina scolded, smacking the girl on her head.

"Aww Nina-chan is always so mean." She whined and then poked somewhere around the raven-haired girl's rib, making her squeal and blush.

Arika grinned like a cat, ready to run for her life now that she felt dark brown eyes glaring at her. Thankfully, Erstin stopped Nina with a soft kiss on the cheek and a reassuring squeeze on their united hands.

"Ers…" was the only thing Nina could say, blushing a deeper red.

"Now, did you find her, Arika-chan?" the blonde asked her friend softly, while smiling at her lover's dreamy face and the blush that was still visible on it.

"Ah yes!" soon Arika's eyes sparkled and her smile widened. "She is incredible! So elegant and beautiful! I just want to be like her! Oh! And you should have seen her eyes!"

"Ah, Arika-chan shouldn't say things like that. It almost made me blush, such a lovely compliment and from such wonderful girl nonetheless." A soft, teasing voice said.

The three stared in awe, perplexed and stunned at the beauty presented to them. A young woman, around her twenties, wearing a white doctor's coat walked to them. She smiled, making Arika squeal in delight and the other two blush furiously red. The smile turned into a smirk as the woman observed that they still kept staring at her. Finally noticing what they were doing, the three girls bowed apologetically.

"Ara, ara, it's ok." The woman said, moving a chestnut-lock behind her ear and smiling sweetly again. "I am Shizuru Viola. It is a pleasure to meet such cute girls today." She teased, adjusting her glasses with her index finger and walking away. "Please do follow."

Still stunned, the three girls followed, dumbfounded as they gazed at the lovely back of Shizuru.

Soon the three girls found themselves in a small office room. Shizuru sat on her chair quietly and smiled amused at the scene that began playing out in front of her. The spell was broken once the three girls became aware of another young woman sitting on the couch. Nina glared, Erstin backed away slightly in fear while Arika simply smiled happily.

"Mai!" both of Arika's ponytails went up as she went and hugged the busty woman.

"It's been a while, Arika-chan." The redhead said with a sad smile, she tried hard to ignore the glare and look of fear from the other two girls.

"You're no family." Nina stated coldly before questioning, "What are you doing here?"

"Ara, I can explain that." Everyone except Mai looked at Shizuru expecting some sort of explanation. "Tokiha-san is the one who asked me to call you."

"What!?" the three girls shouted, astonished.

A soft knock stopped Nina from throwing herself forward to kill Mai. A short red-haired girl with glasses came in; her eyes stared without emotion at Shizuru.

"It is time, Viola-san." She said in monotone and soon walked away.

Shizuru smiled, somehow relieved, not wanting to hear such quarrel so early in the morning. She stood and signaled everyone to follow.

"Where are we going, Viola-san?" Erstin asked curiously and shyly while Arika hugged Mai fondly and Nina kept glaring at the redhead.

"Ara?" the doctor cocked her head and smiled childishly. "To meet Natsuki-chan, of course." She said as it was completely obvious.

The girls gasped, softly shocked; when they notice the doctor was far ahead of them, they made haste to follow. Mai sighed, she knew these corridors too well, she knew where Natsuki was.

The group finally reached a white door. There was a metallic board and on it the words "Natsuki K." were inscribed. Nina was the first one to walk toward the door, tracing her cousin's name with her fingers. A single tear fell from her face.

"Nina…" Erstin whispered, her eyes softened at the display of this side of her lover.

"Now, should we?" Shizuru asked, pointing at the door. Nina blushed, backed away a little and prepared herself to finally meet her cousin.

The chestnut haired woman took a card and inserted it near the handle. The door opened slowly and the three girls held their breath. Their eyes all widened at the sight presented to them. Mai looked away guiltily.

The room looked like any common bedroom, but without a window or any decorations at all, except for a small round table with two chairs, on which rested a tea set.

Natsuki Kruger sat cross-legged, hands on top of her knees; she smiled sweetly at Shizuru. She blinked and frowned for a while once she realized that Shizuru wasn't alone.

"Did my lovely Natsuki wait too long for me?" the doctor teased, closing the door as everyone moved inside. A smirk was visible on her face.

"Always the tease, aren't you Doctor?" the raven-haired woman retorted with a smirk of her own. "And yes, I did wait. A little more and I would have wondered if you had found a new toy to play with." Her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't like the idea of you spending too much time with **other** girls, Shizuru."

"Ara, always the possessive one aren't you?" Shizuru tried hard to suppress a blush as she put a hand on her cheek.

"I can't let such a beautiful doctor get away so easily; who would attend to my needs then?" to make matters worst, or perhaps better, Natsuki winked and smirked.

"Nat…suki…"

The soft whisper of her name was enough to stop Natsuki's playful mood. Green eyes stared into brown ones again after what had been a long while. Then, once again, Natsuki blinked and cocked her head to one side.

"May I ask, who you are?"

Nina's eyes went wide, her lips began to tremble and silent tears began falling from her face.

"Does Natsuki not know who they are?" the chestnut haired woman wondered, a little surprised. She was informed by her superiors that Natsuki's progress might be good enough to let her go after they found one member of the Kruger family willing to watch and stay with the raven haired patient.

"I know Mai, she keeps hiding behind the cute girls." Natsuki said pointing at the redhead with her chin then looking back at the other girls. "But I certainly do not know these three. Not that I'm complaining if I get to see such pretty faces." She winked at Erstin and smiled at Arika causing both of them to blush and Nina's left eye to twitch.

"Ah, always the flirtatious one aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't have these quirks, right?"

"Yes, Natsuki is quirky and cute indeed."

Silence succumbed the room once again. Nina composed herself and walked to Natsuki. She stared at her cousin for a long moment; seeing no recognition in those once piercing jade eyes, she simply smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsuki-oneesama. I am your sister, Nina."

Everyone gasped except the older raven-haired woman who was too shocked to say anything. She simply blinked, cocked her head to the other side and blinked some more, all the while feeling a little weirder as Nina simply kept smiling at her in such strange way. In truth, at that moment, the younger girl wanted to cry tears both of joy and despair.

* * *

Lindred's revenge (We have a crazy chapter so the omake should as well be one don't you think?):

-Everyone except Rainee-chan stares at photos-

Mikoto: Mai! Look food!

Mai: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ALL THOSE STUFF! –pointing at the amusement park games-

Nao: Damn I want to be on that thing –pointing the giant Frisbee game-

Natsuki: that is one cool game –points at the motorcycle launching coaster game-

Shizuru: The wonderful stuff I could do in that place –stares at the 4D theather-

Lindred: -appears of nowhere with photos of her own- Hey girlsssssssss.

Everyone: o.O –begins to look at the photos- OwO

Rainee-chan: -gets a glimpse of the photos- Oh..my…holy…bloody…don't tell me shee…

Volk83: OH MY GOSH! THAT GUY IS GRABBING THAT OTHER GUY ASS!

Rainee-chan: -DAMMIT!- NO! NOOO NOOO THAT THAT GIMME BACK NOW! –tries to steals photos from lindred-

Lindred: Now, now why did you not tell us about this wonderful pics, ne Rainee-chan? –smirking as she keeps showing everyone weird photos-

Kiangs: Wow…never thought you liked yaoi

Rainee-chan: WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T! AND THAT IS A WOMAN FOR GOD SAKE! –points a the chest and curves-

Lindred: And this, hmm? –shows a photos-

Everyone: W.W Happylemon?

Rainee-chan: NOOO NOOOO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! –everyone raises an eyebrow 'really?'- GOD IS A LEMON SHOP! THAT IS ALL!

Shizuru: Ara and why didn't Rainee-chan buy something for me? –pouts-

Natsuki: You are such a real perv –sigh- Here I thought Lindred was bad –sigh-

Rainee-chan: WHAT?! NOOO –blushing furiously- IT'S A LEMON SHOP! AS LEMON!

Everyone: We got that already…

Rainee-chan: AS THE FRUIT! OR WHATEVER NOT THAT LEMON! ITS TEA LEMON SHOP! WHATEVER YOU CALL IT DAMMIT!

Everyone: -stares at a weird face and the words once again- Rigghtttt

Rainee-chan: LINDREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! –evil aura around Rainee-chan-

Lindred: -giggling and running- One word, mocherie. Pay back is a bitch.

Rainee-chan: RYUU! – flying on Ryuu- YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU!

Lindred: Oh my –giggles and shivers- I cant wait –smirks and wink-

Rainee-chan: OH YOU LITTLE ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: Three words.

Volk83: Damn

Kiangs: Pervert

Everyone: CRAZINESS!

* * *

Ok…being honest I laughed my ass out with that omake…I was a little hyper doing that too. Hope you liked it lindred xD? I find it truly funny even if I am the one getting 'teased' in it xDD.

Rainee-chan: OH YOU LITTLE GIRL COME BACK HERE! –a dagger on her hand-

Lindred: Reviews please! Save me and stop Rainee from killing me! She is in denial state! –giggling and still running-

Rainee-chan: IT WAS A DAMN TEA SHOP YOU PERVERTED MIND!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I am sorry...I am actually slacking a bit -sigh- i will try my best to keep writing guys.

**Disclaimer:** ugh…ugh…T.T what is the point of suffering? I own nothing…just my crazy and weird ideas…I wouldn't mind owning Mai hime or Otome…T.T

* * *

**Deceiving**

"I thought…I thought my family was dead…" Natsuki whispered, too shocked to say anything more.

Erstin and Arika looked concerned at Nina, Shizuru looked at her curiously but kept quiet and Mai simply closed her eyes quietly.

"How-w can you be my sister?" the raven-haired woman asked her eyes showing confusion and hope.

"I am only your half-sister, Natsuki-oneechan." Nina began explaining and internally questioned herself what the hell was she doing. "We come from different fathers and when you were sent here ..." She then dropped her gaze to the floor, tears streaming from her face. "I…I wanted to be with you so much. I was so lonely back then. It hasn't been till now that I have found you. They never told me." Out of desperation, the younger raven-haired rushed and hugged the psychopath fiercely. "I missed you so much, Natsuki. You were my hero, my only friend, my only family. Please it doesn't matter if you don't remember me, it doesn't matter anything. I promise you I will take you away, I will protect you this time!"

"My dear, dear sister. I am no longer alone." Natsuki hugged Nina back and they stayed like that for a few minutes before separating. "Now, now sis how come you have such luck? It seems we are quite lucky with girls?" She teased back with her playful mood. The three girls blushed cutely.

"Ers is mine so don't even think about it." Nina stated staring at emerald eyes intently and demanding the flirt to stop.

"Even our tastes are similar." The psychopath commented glancing at Shizuru with a mischievous smile. Finally she looked at Mai with a warm smile. "You brought them didn't you Mai? You are such a lovely friend. Thank you."

The busty redhead was too speechless. That sweet smile and lovely eyes, it reminded her of so long ago of a much younger innocent Natsuki. Mai looked away and replied softly. "You are welcome."

"So…what are you doing now Nina?" the older raven-haired began asking, curiosity taken the best of her.

"I plan to start college along with Arika and Erstin we are also going to start part-time jobs."

"How come you plan on working so soon? I mean won't your father help you?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Father…he…" Nina looked away uncomfortable her hands becoming shaking fists.

"Nina's father disowned her when she find out she was dating me." Erstin informed while the couple reassured each other. "Even though we have scholarships we still need money for personal uses."

"I am sorry about bringing such subject."

A soft yet loud beeping startle the three youngest girl and they all looked at the giggling Shizuru.

"Ah my bad, my apologizes but it seems my sessions with Natsuki must begin now." She told them with a polite smile. "and unfortunately you can no longer stay."

"When can we come back?"

"In a week is the most I can assure you. My deepest apologizes."

Nina looked disappointed but soon shook her head and smiled.

"I have waited so long to meet Natsuki, one week a visit is enough."

"Goodbye, Nina." The older raven-haired waved off farewell to the girls with her usual sweet smile. The psychopath soon found a newspaper to entertain herself with. "Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies." She chuckled and smirked.

* * *

"Anything interesting on the newspaper, Natsuki?"

The raven-haired looked at crimson eyes playfully and informed. "Never forget what a man says to you when he is angry. It might be worth hearing."

Shizuru laughed and went over Natsuki, resting her head on the other woman's lap while the rest of her body rested on the bed.

"Nina-chan is a truly brilliant thinker, to come with such things..." Shizuru frowned wanting to not believe in coincidence and stay with the facts.

"We do look alike, love though you know the facts very well too."

"I am surprised you wanted to follow with her little game, is not like you to let others manipulate you."

"My dear, sweet Shizuru who do you think is the true puppet master?" Natsuki smirked holding the doctor's chin so crimson looked at wicked emerald eyes. "Anyone who goes through life trusting people without making sure they are worthy of trust is a fool."

"She is your key to freedom, isn't she?"

"Mai knows too much, she has seen too much but Nina." The psychopath laughed. "She is still the young fool I remember, is a true pity."

"Should we do something about Mai-san?" Shizuru's frown was back but it disappeared almost immediately when Natsuki kissed her softly on the lips.

The raven-haired smiled pleasantly. "I don't have to, our 'friend' will do the favors for us."

"Na-tsu-ki."

The psychopath heard the need, lust and love in her lover's voice. She chuckled and leaned closer once again but not before teasing the chestnut-haired woman. "You are perfect Shizuru in every way. Soon, I will be out and everything will be complete."

She caressed the doctor's cheek and finally they begin kissing, while Shizuru didn't restrain her need for more, Natsuki kept teasing. Soon the doctor whimpered, her entire body shook in pleasure as her bottom lip was bitten and she felt Natsuki sensual hands moving around her body. Shizuru moaned once again, her breath came labored once the psychopath moved to her ear biting it slightly then blowing softly on it.

"Remember love, remember how we became like this. Remember how you became mine, how I became everything to you as I make you scream, bringing you the must pleasurable ecstasies you could had fantasized."

Natsuki husky voice was spellbinding Shizuru who could barely gasp and keep from moaning too loud. Her mind went nearly blank when indeed she screamed out in bliss. Almost immediately the doctor began remembering the beginning of everything as her lover requested.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: Ok…who agrees this is soooo….-begins blushing-

Rainee-chan: -nods furiously, blushing on her on- I agree with you.

Shizuru: Ara…I think I have die and gone to heaven.

Everyone: handkerchiefs! Where the hell are they when you need them!?

* * *

Nao: Now, dear readers are you still questioning Kruger's true sanity? –raises an eyebrow- You shouldn't question Viola's since she is already nuts.

Review...leave a comment or note..anything will help i suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** well…here is…enjoy…I suppose ooohhh and and go check my poll at my profile (hmm maybe I should delay 'From mother and daughter to lovers' with the votes 'Another way to say 'I love you' is getting..hmm)

I thanks Tee and CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing, thanks guys!

**Panda**: Thank you for reviewing! There will be some interaction between them not so much like shiznat but I promise it will be good...for now -evil laugh-

**mimi:** More please? well here is it xDD thank you for reviewing and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** ugh…ugh…T.T what is the point of suffering? I own nothing…just my crazy and weird ideas…I wouldn't mind owning Mai hime or Otome…T.T

* * *

**Flashback part 1: The meeting**

Two female figures, one taller than the other, were alone, quietly in a once comfortable living room. One was gazing down and the other up. The smaller one stood, both of her fists clenched together tightly; slowly tears began falling from her eyes. The other figure simply sat cross-legged on the couch, drinking a cup of tea.

"Natsuki, this is for the best." The redhead said, finally looking at the sitting woman in front of her. Soon two muscular men wearing all white came and stood behind the sitting figure.

"Is that so? Sending me to such an isolated place, around all those** people**." Natsuki replied; her tone had a faint sarcasm and amusement about it, yet what made the other woman flinch was the emphasis on the last word.

"You are sick." She replied weakly. Her companion laughed a while; both knowing that it was simply a lie, an excuse to do what was suppose to be done, to do what **everyone** thought was right.

"Do I look sick, or is what you are truly trying to imply is that I am crazy?" the redhead, no longer able to gaze at the dark, once bright, green eyes, looked away once again. Natsuki's voice soon turned colder. "I am no fool, Mai-**san,** but if you believe this is for the best, I will go along with it." Suddenly the coldness was no longer noticeable and the only thing left was slight sympathy that somehow scared Mai, but it became even worse as she heard the next cynical and sadistic words of her one time best friend. "After all, seeing the guilt and regret in those violet eyes of yours is enjoyable and worth this…inconvenient situation. A human being is imperfect but searches for perfection... or at least saneness. That is all you are doing, following the regrettable human cycle I have learned through the years."

"I am so sorry Natsuki."

Not being able to bear it any longer, she signaled both men to take her friend away, but before leaving Natsuki glanced at Mai once more and gave a wicked smirk, her green eyes revealing her true nature and state of mind.

"Ah, sorry I'm a psychopath!" was the last thing she said to Mai. The redhead was too shocked, she felt too much guilt, too much of everything and she simply stood frozen.

However small foot steps caught Natsuki's attention, and then she saw a little version of herself running toward her.

"No don't!" a childish and distressed voice yelled. The child tried to run further but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her.

"It's for the best, my daughter." A motherly voice attempted to hush the young girl, but the kid kept struggling.

"You can't! Don't!" tears began streaming from her face, her struggle proved futile as she saw the other girl being dragged away.

"Cousin, don't worry. This is just a matter of time." Natsuki reassured confidently with a sad smile. Her voice was faintly heard, but was enough to give strength to the girl to convince her to start struggling once again.

"Don't leave me! Please!" she begged and pleaded only to receive a promise.

"I will see you soon."

For a fraction of a second brown eyes met green, tender ones, but as soon as the moment had came it had went away.

* * *

Crimson red eyes read silently and intensely. Shizuru glanced up when her name was called.

"Viola-san?"

"Ah Yukino-san, is something the matter?" she asked with her usual polite smile.

The redhead said nothing, her eyes emotionless like always, but she did widen the door tentatively. Shizuru blinked twice as she began to wonder about her new guest: A busty redhead.

"May I ask who you are and why you are here?" The chestnut haired woman blinked once again as the girl in front of her began crying. She was about to calm her when Mai looked up and chuckled.

"Pardon me, I can be over-dramatic sometimes." She said wiping a few tears away and smiling fondly. The reddened, sore eyes didn't go unnoticed by the doctor as both of them took their respective seats.

"I presume you are here for my newest patient?" Shizuru inquired, remembering a sobbing redhead a few days ago when her newest patient was sent.

"Yes…"

"I am sorry but Kruger-san has yet to be attended by me."

"I…I just want to know if she'll be alright?"

"Ah, you worry about your friend, Miss…?"

"Mai Tokiha and yes…I am…"

"I am planning to meet her in a few minutes, the sessions will begin today. If you wish you could come from time to time, I wouldn't mind telling you about her condition." The doctor tried to do her best to cheer the teenager, after all she had been informed that Kruger-san was never to be released. Shizuru knew too well that whoever had sent her new patient wouldn't want her out ever. She felt sorry about it; it made her wonder just how cruel human beings could be.

"Ree-ally?" Mai kept stuttering but her eyes brightened.

"Yes, after all you are Kruger-san's friend right?" she smiled and stood up. Before leaving she patted the redhead's shoulder, trying to cheer her up once again, then walked out.

"I hope she still regards me as a friend…" whispered Mai, her head lowered in shame.

Shizuru sighed as she stared at the cold metallic door in front of her. She didn't dare read further into her new patient's profile after discovering that Kruger's family had abandoned their only daughter. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the first meeting; it was the most crucial one after all. Shizuru wasn't ready for the scene that unfolded in front of her.

The teenager waiting there was beautiful and elegant but possessed a touch of toughness. She was the most stunning person Shizuru had ever met or seen in her life. The doctor fell for this attractive raven-haired beauty immediately; she held her breath as she gazed at her piercing yet lovely emerald green eyes for the first time.

Natsuki simply tilted her head to its side, raven locks falling pleasingly, making her look even more exotic and striking to the doctor's eyes. Her eyes soon came to focus as she gazed at Shizuru from down to up before finally staring deeply into the other woman's blood red eyes. A flirtatious smile quickly developed on the patient's face.

"My, my who would have guessed my doctor would turn out to be such a lovely woman?" Natsuki flirted, her eyes glowing mischievously; the smirk simply intensified everything.

"Ah, Kruger-san is such a flirt." Shizuru retorted with a smirk of her own, finally able to breathe normally again once the shock was gone.

"I'm simply stating the truth. Does my lovely angel mind telling me her name?" the raven-haired woman smiled fondly and held her hand out.

The chestnut-haired doctor stayed silent for a while, finally looking at the person in front of her and the room that surrounded them. It was a simple white room with only a single bed; everything was white including the shirt and short pants Natsuki wore. The raven-haired was sitting sideway, one leg bent upward while the other was loose by the edge of the bed. Shizuru stared at the still stretched arm as the other rested on the bent leg's knee. She had soon submitted to temptation and taken the given hand.

"Shizuru Viola." She finally spoke, noticing satisfaction in those jade eyes.

"Ah, such a lovely name, and what will the mighty doctor do to me now?" Natsuki asked, not letting the doctor's hand away, keeping their eyes connected. "See, everyone is afraid of me." She said in a barely audible whisper, with a childish tone.

"I do not fear you, Kruger-san." Shizuru replied confidently.

"Oh, Really?" Natsuki challenged, and soon the chestnut-haired doctor found herself only inches away from the raven-haired patient's lips.

The doctor froze, holding her breath once again. Almost pale, thin fingers caressed her cheek as Natsuki looked at Shizuru with such love, but everything soon turned darker. A malevolent smirk adorned her face as she whispered.

"But you will, and it will be pleasurable, Shizuru."

It was a light kiss; they barely did anything before the chestnut-haired woman backed away, a hand on her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. Natsuki gave a simple chuckle but it soon turned into a wicked laugh; the laughter was only stopped by a slap from Shizuru. Even after this the raven-haired patient kept her smirk though her emerald eyes were now darker than before.

"You let your guard down, Viola-san."

Shizuru said nothing, not even wanting to glare at the person in front of her. Maybe it had been a mistake for her to not at least read the basics of Natsuki's profile, but by the way she acted Shizuru now knew why Natsuki was sent to this place. She soon walked away knowing that something worse would happen to her if she stayed any longer.

"Shizuru…"

The woman being called stopped, just a step more toward the door and she would have been out, but the pleading voice of the raven-haired woman made everything harder. She became completely speechless once again at the apologetic sound, which she knew was fake, of Natsuki's voice.

"Saying sorry is not enough, but you can't blame me." Both of them looked away then crimsons eyes stared at Natsuki once again. "I am a psychopath after all. It is my nature."

* * *

A soft click and Natsuki stared at Shizuru once again for the second time in the day. While the doctor looked exactly like before, the psychopath currently wore a pair of glasses and was now folding a newspaper.

"Come for round two, doc?" teased Natsuki. Her once calm and peaceful aura was suddenly changed to a playful one.

"I am here to help, Kruger-san." Shizuru stated simply, a pang ran through her chest at the change that had occurred with her coming again. She secretly yearned to see the calm and serene demeanor of Natsuki.

"And I am here to stay for the rest of my life, Doc." Her patient retorted with more confidence and playfulness, raising an eyebrow.

"You took me by surprise Kruger-san. I had no knowledge that you were diagnosed as a psychopath."

"A problem with it?"

_She replied too fast_, Shizuru thought; she noticed a slight flinch when the word "psychopath" was said. It was all very intriguing.

"No, there isn't, Kruger-san. I'm simply here to ask you some questions and talk with you."

"So what? Is these twenty questions now?"

"If you wish to call it that."

"Alright, Doc. Shoot."

"Does Kruger-san know about her family?"

"Dead."

"How about friends?"

"Lost, then found... dead."

Receiving such cruel, almost cynical and heartless, replies, Shizuru found herself not able to bear it any longer, she sighed. The doctor closed the distance between them and smiled sadly, trying to sympathize.

"Kruger-san…" she began gently only to be interrupted by the other.

"Tell me, Doc." Natsuki whispered harshly yet desperately. Ruby and jade eyes gazed intensely upon one another yet again. "Do you know? Do you know what a psychopath is?

"I will tell you, Shi-zu-ru." Their lips were inches apart, temptation was about to overtake the psychopath once again, but she stopped, remembering her promise to the doctor. She was a woman with a mission.

"Those who know the truth say that we are manipulators of emotion without conscience or remorse, we lack 'emotional intelligence'. We have many aspects that make us unique. We use people for excitement, entertainment, and just to make ourselves feel better. So do you understand, Shi-zu-ru? Do you understand what you are dealing with? Who are you falling for?"

Natsuki hadn't expected the reaction that came from the other woman. She had thought of all the scenarios yet this outcome seemed totally unreal. The psychopath had pushed every button possible to make the doctor back away and leave her, just like all the others previously. Natsuki knew from the moment both of them met that one of them would doom the other, and that was one of the last things she wanted to have in some part of her memory.

The silence in the room lasted a long time, so long that the raven-haired psychopath thought she had won, though she was still afraid and suspicious. Natsuki had never liked waiting, nor did she like being in the dark.

Finally the chestnut haired woman spoke, and Natsuki never anticipated the words she used from anyone, not to her at least.

"I know, Kruger-san." The doctor whispered softly.

Emerald eyes stared shocked at determined crimsons ones for the first time in their short times together. Shizuru saw a little glimpse of hope and real emotion in the psychopath and felt proud of herself. She felt even more so as the next words left her mouth.

"And I promise you, at the end of all this you will see how wrong you were."

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: -sigh-

Nao: -sigh-

Mai: -sigh-

Shizuru: -sips tea-

Rainee-chan: -blinks and keeps sipping her own tea- What's with the sighing?

Natsuki: -points at paper- this is depressing

Nao: -points at another paper- this is lame

Mai: -points at drafts- this is disappointing

Shizuru: -points at dusty page- this was my dream T.T

Rainee-chan: -blinks more- ermm…ermmm-tries to think about to something before running for her life- ermmm ok…

-Natsuki, Mai and Nao turn and glare-

Rainee-chan: I THINK SOMEONE IS CALLING ME! BYE!

Natsuki: DURAN!

Mai: Kagutsuchi!

Nao: JULIA!

-Rainee-chan runs away chased by 3 angry girls and 3 poor Childs following orders-

Shizuru: -still with tears in her face- T.T lingerie…lingerie…photo…T.T

Everyone:-sweatdrops- somehow..that was weird….

* * *

Yeah sorry…my humor is dead I am trying to keep writing…so yeah..

Reviews please if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think…I need some cheering…yeah…

Read and review! –cheers! Or trying to…-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Well I will apologize for its shortness but I needed it updated. Also if you guys check previous three chapters, I think? you will notice new changes. To explain myself I will be brief enough. First chapter was simply an introduction to the current events at the Hospital, now we start with the past until we go back to the present. Enjoy my dear readers!

**EXPECT UPDATES FROM 'My bewitching witch', 'Mai Hime Manga' and 'From mother and daughters to lovers' within this month or so!**

**Disclaimer:** ugh…ugh…T.T what is the point of suffering? I own nothing…just my crazy and weird ideas…I wouldn't mind owning Mai hime or Otome…T.T

* * *

**Flashback part 2: From the beginning**

Shizuru Viola was born to a middle class family and had an inherent fascination with mental disorders and illnesses since her youth. She was a simple girl who just happened to posses a firm drive towards her dream of becoming a psychiatrist, even when life seemed to not want her to be one. It was when she had finally obtained her degree and was given a job at Bethlem Royal Hospital in London, did death knock at her door.

The night after she celebrated her new career at the hospital, her fulfillment of her long standing dream, sudden news came crashing to her; her parents had been killed in a car accident while returning home one day. The cause was discovered when the other driver, who survived, was diagnosed with epilepsy. Shizuru didn't grieve, she needed to be stable enough for her work at the hospital. In time, the doctor had slowly hid away her grief from the rest of the world with work until it was all but forgotten.

The chestnut-haired woman growled; she was trying hard to think of a way to make her superiors believe her theory that Natsuki was faking her psychopathic behavior. They remained unconvinced; the tests made were indeed affirmative with the raven-haired girl's behavior.

"Natsuki, you are either a real psychopath or the greatest actress in the world," she stated quietly to herself.

Shizuru breathed deeply; she was beginning to tremble at the conflicted questions coursing through her mind, yet she couldn't help but admonish herself for acting so foolishly. First, she hadn't read Natsuki's complete profile, fearing déjà vu when she read the first lines. Then, she had been charmed by her patient, a 'psychopath' nonetheless. The doctor sighed as she prepared herself for her next session with the lovely raven-haired one. There was no doubt, that if Natsuki ever truly found the extent of power she had over the doctor, things would become much more difficult.

* * *

"Is the newspaper so interesting that Kruger-san won't pay me any attention?" inquired Shizuru, sounding slightly defeated after ten minutes of sitting silently.

Natsuki continued to ignore the doctor and kept reading, her expression indecipherable. Shizuru, watching as her patient did absolutely nothing of note, sighed and frowned at the blank white sheet on her clipboard. It had been a week since their first two meetings and the start of her struggle to 'save' Natsuki, and now the psychopath had taken to ignoring her.

"Kruger-san, you can't keep doing this," Receiving no answer, she tried again, "Please, Natsuki."

"I will acknowledge you, Viola-san, since you used my first name." The chestnut-haired woman could barely keep from flinching at such harsh words coming from her beautiful companion. "I am here to stay for all my life. Why would you need to do tests? Why do you keep coming back? I won't try to escape, there is no sense in it after all."

"At least talk to me, anything will do. Things will get worse if you keep ignoring me."

"How much worse could it possibly be? Believe me when I say I can defend myself, Doc."

"Natsuki, do you really wish to stay in this room for the rest of your life?"

"It is why my 'lovely' friend thought was best."

"Tokiha-san is a nice person, she only wishes to do right." Shizuru countered, feeling sympathy for Mai.

"Me staying here, quietly locked away, and not attempting some violent psychopathic act will be sufficient, right?"

"Natsuki!" the doctor exclaimed, but the raven-haired mental patient simply shrugged heartlessly. When she was about to say something more, her beeper rang. Shizuru took one more glance at the unreadable face before leaving the room to answer the call.

"Damn you, Shizuru," the psychopath cursed as she slipped back into her bed, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

"What is so damn wrong with you woman? Just leave me alone like the others!" Curses ran through her thoughts but somehow it felt good having someone care for her. It was at that thought that some of the far off, joyful memories from her past flickered before her mind. For the first time since being admitted to the institution, Natsuki let a single tear slip from her eyes when she realized just how far off they now were.

"I can do nothing; I have no choice and I have no hope. It is too bad, but you can't fulfill your promise, Shizuru," thought the raven-haired girl with bittersweet melancholy.

* * *

"Viola-san," Yukino called once, then twice. It wasn't until the third time that Shizuru actually responded.

"Ah, I am sorry Yukino-san. Is something the matter?"

"It's time to check on the others already."

"Of course, I apologize."

The two walked together but with a certain distance between them; they only talked when absolutely necessary. Both of them stopped when they finally arrived at their destination.

In the farthest parts of Bethlem Royal Hospital there was a forgotten section. A part of the hospital that people or the staff no longer came to. It was taken, sometimes, by the director; however, since the last one had died and the new Principal didn't care enough, it was handed over to the psychiatrists in the hospital. Shizuru was now, along with Yukino, in charge of the psychosis patients.

No one knew them. The Hospital had lied about their deaths when someone had mistakenly overdosed these patients. As a result these patients had become even more unstable and insane then when they first arrived.

Shizuru looked at the patients, each of them in their own little cell. Some looked lifeless, others had been bound and restrained after repeatedly attempting suicide and others were so confused that they didn't know who they were.

"Going for another worthless chat, Shi-zu-ru?" a childish, wicked voice mocked.

The doctor didn't have to turn to know it was Nagi. He was a white-haired boy with mental disorder, a bipolar disorder to be exact. The chestnut-haired woman had, in years, learned to ignore him. She knew that soon his depression attack would begin.

"This will be my stop, Viola-san," Yukino stated out of politeness, entering the second metal door in front of them.

Shizuru, sighing entered the first door.

There quietly, looking lifeless and disoriented sat a little redhead. She looked at the doctor before smiling and saying.

"Hello, Mama."

* * *

Omake:

Rainee-chan: GAH! –thud-

Natsuki: OH GOSH! –thud-

Shizuru: -sips tea- Ara! –thud-

Nao: STOP FAITING YOU IDIOT PEOPLE!

Yukino&Haruka: -THUD!-

Nao: GAHHHHHHH!

Everyone: JOINNNNNNNNN us Naooooo-chaaaannnn

Nao: -too much blood in the brain- -THUD!-

* * *

Well leave a comment, something and I KNOW it's short but is something right? Hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Take notes and read careful for there are a lot of hints and foreshadows in this last chapters and those to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok…you can all thanks ChieH for the sooner update –sigh- I swear she is scaring the hell out of me –sigh- -sniffs- I feel abused –sniffs- So enjoy this chapter courtesy of mine and hastened by ChieH –grumbles- She is also much scary than 'my heart is an icebox'. REMEMBER WE ARE STILL ON FLASHBACK! It began from 'The Meeting' TILL STILL NOW! BOLD IS FOR FLASHBACK ON FLASHBACK!

Thanks to CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing my chapter and well since I was so paranoid I couldn't wait for Tee –sigh-

--

**Ninja-san:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. Hmm yes –nods- Haruka is 'crazy' in some way. But I won't say it till a couple of chapters later since this one doesn't say much. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kae:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope this get a 'awesome' this time xD

--

**Reference:**

**Psychosis:** a person suffering psychosis tends to have one or more of this: hallucinations, delusions, lack of insight and thought disorder.

**Oppositional Personality Disorder:** described as an ongoing pattern of disobedient, hostile, and defiant behavior toward authority figures which goes beyond the bounds of normal childhood behavior.

**Avoidant P.D.:** characterized by a pervasive pattern of social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and avoidance of social interaction.

**Bilopar 1:** mood disorder that is characterized by at least one manic or mixed episode. There may be episodes of hypomania or major depression as well.

**Schizoid P.D.: **characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary lifestyle, secretiveness, and emotional coldness.

**Obsessive and compulsive P.D.:** characterized by a general psychological inflexibility, rigid conformity to rules and procedures, perfectionism, moral code, and/or excessive orderliness.

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Sunrise…they own it alright? –grumbles-

* * *

**Flashback part 3: Redemption**

"Ah, Nao-chan you shouldn't call me that here," Shizuru replied sadly as she kneeled in front of the girl.

"But Mama is Mama, is she not?" the small redhead questioned, a small frown began adorning her face.

"Does Nao-chan know what day is today?" the doctor asked, knowing it was hopeless to question the girl. "She is too far gone," Shizuru thought sadly.

The little redhead tilted her head to the side, frown still on her face, and thought for a while before looking around her room. It was simple, almost exactly like Natsuki's with the exception stuffed dolls of spiders and other insects around. Soon, cloudy green eyes widened and a joyful grin appeared on her face as she saw her name in big bold letters on the calendar; it was marked on today's day.

"My birthday Mama!" The little redhead squealed and for a moment she looked normal and healthy in the crimson, guilty eyes. It was enough hearing the girl's voice and that childlike and carefree look, enough to remind her of her mistake.

"**Ah Shizuru!" An nine years old Nao complained, her arms crossed and pouting childishly. "It's my birthday come on! A girl's gotta have fun."**

"**My, weren't we having fun already?" Shizuru teased and soon giggled at the huffing girl.**

"**Gah! Stop it, you're driving me crazy!"**

"**But Juliet is so fun to tease!"**

"**I am not your experiment and didn't I already tell you to call me Nao?"**

"**Juliet will always be Juliet to me." The chestnut haired woman stated and then smirked. "It's also fun to see how much I can push Juliet." Quietly, Shizuru counted until three before retreating to a safe distance; just a second later the little redhead began shouting and running in circles with her hands on her head.**

"**You are impossible!"**

"**I have been told that that is a doctor's job."**

"**You are the worst psychiatrist I have ever met!"**

"**Technically I am the only one you have met." **

"**Shizuru!"**

"**All right, all right," the psychiatric said between giggles and then smiled. "Does Juliet not wonder what I have behind me?"**

**For the first time during all the teasing, Nao noticed how Shizuru had both her arms behind her all the while. "What's that?" The doctor grinned and showed the girl a spider plushy doll. The little redhead's eyes widened, first out of shock then from joy as she matched the older woman's smile.**

"**Thank you Shizuru! Thank you!"**

"Mama?"

Shizuru abruptly snapped from her memories as she heard Nao's concerned voice.

"Mama is acting funny today."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nao-chan. It seems my mind is somewhere else today," The chestnut haired doctor apologized with a smile. She suddenly felt like crying as a pair of small arms hugged her tightly. Nao snuggled closer and rubbed her face on the older woman's chest.

"Mama should smile. Nao-chan will be a good girl so Mama must be happy for Nao-chan," the redhead stated bluntly, "I will protect you from Big Doctor, Mama."

"Silly you, I should be the one to worry. Besides, Natsuki is no trouble at all, she reminds me of Juliet," Shizuru commented absently and soon regretted mentioning the raven haired woman. She felt the girl's grip tighten and soon Nao was no longer looking at her.

"She is if you are this tired. But you weren't thinking of that were you, Viola?" The ten year old redhead stated harshly; still Shizuru did nothing but return the hug and caress the crimson red locks.

"Zhang shouldn't worry about me."

"I'm not but Nao is."

"My, my isn't today Nao's day? Must Zhang really disrupt like this."

"You do not fool me, Viola. However, as oblivious my other self is, she will notice. If this happens again you can say goodbye to 'Natsuki'."

"Zhang will not do such a thing." Shizuru stopped her caress and looked sharply into hazy green eyes. Zhang was shocked for a few seconds at the older woman's instantaneous change of mood though she kept quiet and closed her eyes.

"We will see," she whispered. A few seconds later the redhead opened her eyes and smile. "Did I fall asleep again, Mama? Sorry."

"Let's begin your day, all right Nao-chan?"

"Walk, walk, let's go walk Mama!"

Shizuru smiled and lifted the small girl; both walked away once the psychiatrist was certain that Nao was attached to her safely.

"Psychotic ward…just another lie…just another excuse for hiding the secrets and mistakes committed by us. Forgotten, left to their luck, such pitiful fate this is," Shizuru thought bitterly and silently. "Natsuki, I will not allow this to happen to you," she vowed solemnly.

* * *

"How's Haruka-chan today?" Yukino wondered, her voice sounding soft and pleased as she leaned in closer to the woman behind her and interlocked their hands.

Her companion only purred as she snuggled closer to the other woman. The redhead giggled at such action, feeling the blonde's breath on her neck.

"Yukino smells nice," Haruka complimented, a grin spread on her face as she saw a faint blush surfaced the redhead face.

"Haruka-chan," she admonished weakly, feeling the blonde's breath around her ear.

"I only say the truth, never will I dare lie to you Yu-ki-no."

"At this pace we won't have your monthly walk."

"I would rather sleep, Yukino is such a comfortable pillow."

"Haruka-chan will get fat."

"Never." The blonde smiled and cuddled more. "Yukino, will you tell me a story?"

"I have spoiled you too much, love."

"Tell me about ZAHK's birth, please Yukino," Haruka pleaded once again and so her companion complied.

* * *

_**Approximately three years ago, ZAHK was born. It was not a thing, rather four children. Juliet Nao Zhang, Nagi de Artai, Chie Harada and Kazuya Krau, four of the youngest patients ever coming to the Institute. Each child was classified with a different mental illness and though the Hospital believed they were perfectly healthy, they stayed nonetheless. Things were considered fine at the beginning. However, a simple mistake, a miscalculation occurred and so the four children 'died' that day and ZAHK took their place. **_

"**This is outrageous Principal!" Rena Sayers shouted, her fist hitting the desk showing clearly her displeasure.**

"**Then what do you suggest, Sayers-san?" asked Bruce Windbloom calmly.**

"**We cannot keep children like this! They are mentally healthy!" She replied and glared at the man. "This hospital is not a prison, those kids are in their right to leave!"**

"**Unfortunately, I must agree with Windbloom-san, Sayers-san" Shizuru stated quietly and continued once she felt light blue eyes glaring at her, "this hospital was created in Japan as another branch of the great Bethlem Royal Hospital. Our superiors have already voiced their opinion." She then turned to look at Rena, "and we also need the funds that we are given by the families of these children."**

"**How can you, Vio–"**

"**Sayers-san is not the only one worried about those children," The chestnut haired woman interrupted abruptly, shocking almost everyone in the room. "I know it's selfish from our part but we can do nothing. They are all children with potential mental illness, Sayers-san, and though you don't believe I do care for their fate."**

"**Even so–"**

"**Juliet Nao Zhang: seven years old, red hair and green eyes. Diagnosis results point at potential oppositional defiant disorder and personality disorder," a new, male voice informed as he kept reading the paper being held, "Nagi de Artai: five years old, unusual white hair and pink eyes. Diagnosis results state a potential Bipolar level 1. Chie Harada: seven years old, brunette and brown eyes. Diagnosis results indicate latent Schizoid personality disorder. Last but not least, Kazuya Krau: six years old, also brunette but with blue eyes. Diagnosis results: increasing on potential avoidant personality disorder." Reito Kanzaki looked at Rena and tossed the paper to the center of the table. "As you can see, Sayers-san, our job is not that simple, it's true those children illness is only potential, however we must acknowledge that if left alone the mental illnesses could turn out for the worst."**

"**Is there anything else to you wish to add, Sayers-san?" Bruce asked, taking sympathy with the brunette.**

"**No, sir." Rena sighed, defeated, and looked away.**

"**Then, the children will stay as the parents wish. They will be put in the psychosis sector since there are few patients in there. Well, have a good day," that being said, Bruce and the others left.**

"**Rena!" a cheerful blonde called Rena once she was out of the meeting room.**

"**Elliot," the brunette whispered, sounding rather pleased at the sight of the new arrival.**

"**Couldn't help but sneak in; you were taking too long," Elliot commented with a smile. "Anyway your shift is about to end, ready to go?"**

"**Ah yes! All I have to do is give the–"**

"**I think you could let me handle that, Sayers-san," Reito interrupted politely with a smile. "It is my turn, don't make your date wait for you. It's really no problem for me."**

"**Kanzaki-san, are you sure?"**

"**I don't think Chandler-san would be pleased at all if her date stayed all gloomy," he said and began walking away, waving his hand in dismissal. "Sayers-san is not the only who cares about them either, you know."**

"**Such a nice guy," Elliot observed quietly and then smiled as she dragged Rena away, "come on, since Arika we barely have had time together."**

"**A-alright."**

**From the corner of his gray eyes, unnoticed by the couple, Reito smirked as he watched them leave, "almost too easy, really." **

**He kept walking until he was at the furthest sector of the Hospital. Reito chuckled once he arrived and looked at the scene before him. Two men with spiked hair, one green and one blond were tied to a chair with a defeated look in their eyes.**

"**Now, now what do I see?" Reito teased and laughed at the poor excuses for men. "It seems Nao-chan couldn't stop herself, could she?"**

"**If it weren't for Chrysant-san, that little brat would have done so much worse," the spiked blond, Tate Yuichi, said.**

"**Yeah but Chrysant-san punished us for being so reckless too," Masashi Takeda added. "Kanzaki-san could you please untied us?"**

"**I believe…I shouldn't," he laughed at the pathetic looks he received from the men. "I fear, Chrysant-san will do something worse if I were your savior. You should try Windbloom-san or Viola-san."**

"**B-but we need to give the medication!" Yuichi stuttered desperately.**

"**Yea-ah!" **

"**Yes, well don't worry. I will help you with it," he smiled and walked away with a tray full of pills and bottles.**

_**After that day, no one really knew what exactly happened. Many blamed Takeda and Yuichi however, only few knew who was really to blame. Reito Kanzaki disappeared mysteriously that same day, leaving behind what were once four potential children…**_

* * *

"The investigation is still open and everyone still wonders how those children became what they are nowadays. Shadows of what once they were, walking around, mindless and ignorant of the world they live in…" Yukino trailed off as she noticed Haruka was already asleep. "We believe it had to with their mixed medications but at the end, it will be forgotten. Mistakes are to be forgotten just like you, my beloved Haruka-chan." A soft knock startled the redhead for an instant and Yukino glance at up. She sighed when she saw the new comer. "Rad-san should stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would want to know," the gray haired man with black glasses apologized and added, "Smith-sama has to leave for a meeting."

"Thank you, Rad," the woman smiled grateful and relieved at the same time.

"I'm simply doing what I can. We wouldn't want Armitage-san to get angry again, she is quiet stubborn and frightening without Chrysant-san by her side," he said pointing at the sleepy blonde. "Well, enjoy your day."

"Oh, Rad there is something in your shirt."

"Ah, I will take care of it." He soon left the room.

"Such a strange man." Yukino commented and smiled at the unconscious figure.

Outside Rad looked around suspiciously before taking off his jacket. He stared at the tainted spot and walked over to the trash can and threw it out. The almost new jacket was left lying there and the gray haired man muttered, "such dirty thing, I might as well change the shirt too." Rad kept staring at his left side, looking as if his shirt was tainted. He kept rubbing his shirt, trying to clean it somehow as he kept walking.

"Oh, Rad-san what are you doing here?" Shizuru's voice snapped the man from his activity. "Shouldn't Rad-san be helping Krau-san and Harada-san?"

"Oh, how silly of me! I almost forgot!" he replied, chuckling and looking a little nervous. "Well, I will get going!"

"He was acting funny, Mama," Nao mentioned as both of them stared at the retreating man.

"Is he so? Rad-san is a very funny man too."

"Ah, butterfly!" the little redhead squealed at the purple insect that flew around her. She began chasing the animal, the psychiatrist followed sweetly.

They were unaware of Rad watching them. "Stupid woman, thinking she can order me around," he sighed, "I should really be more careful." The man looked at the spot on his shirt once again and glared at it, his hand begin twitching. "Just a little longer."

Rad walked back to the psychosis sector and stopped at an intersection. He turned left, choosing the other path instead of the one which would guide him to where Yukino and the others where. He smiled at the hall that was empty except for two doors. 'Chie Harada' and 'Kazuya Krau' were written on each respective door. Rad went in Kazuya's door.

"Hello, Kazu-kunnn," Rad said in a sing song way, his smile just widened with at the sight presented to him.

A brunette wearing gray shirt and pants was kneeling at the corner of the room, avoiding Rad's stare over him. He was trembling, why he was, was questionable.

"Now, now Kazu-kun, be a good boy and follow me, all right?"

Kazuya looked nervous for a moment before nodding slowly. He stood and followed Rad, his arms were wrapped around himself as he tried to avoid touching anything. The little boy stared fearfully when he was left alone as the older man went to Chie's door.

"Chie-kun, it's time for our session," he heard Rad say in the same cheerful voice.

"Whatever," a softer, huskier and female voice replied.

Soon the brunette stared at the familiar figure of Chie Harada; she was using an outfit similar to his. The tomboy looked at Kazuya before shrugging and followed Rad listlessly. The boy blinked a few times before hurrying himself to follow the retreating duo.

* * *

Natsuki growled, irritated, when she heard the door of her room open once again. "If it's Viola, I swear…" her not so quiet threat was cut off by familiar piercing light sapphire eyes.

"I hope you aren't planning on going violent, Kruger-san." Rena Sayers warned as she closed the door, crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"I though you retired, Sayers-san," Natsuki replied, her playful mood back once again. "Did you miss me that much that you couldn't help but come back?"

"Not even in your dreams, Kruger." Rena stated annoyed, familiar with the raven beauty flirt.

This of course, only made Natsuki laugh. "It's been so long since I really have been able to laugh like this. It's almost a pity, you leaving the institute only a month after my admission."

"Stop the acting, will you? I have come with news about what has happened," Rena informed and soon the 'psychopath' quieted down and listened. "The jury has accepted."

"What exactly have they accepted? I need details woman."

"I was going into them," the older woman sighed and continued, "the jury has found Natsuki Kruger not guilty by reason of insanity for the matricide of Saeko Kruger. However, Kruger-san has been committed to an undetermined time at Bethlem Royal Hospital."

"What about Alyssa?"

"Miyu Greer has taken guardianship over her but I'm afraid there's not even the slightest clue as to their whereabouts."

"Elliot is as good as she promised to be but I still need more."

"She is doing her best, Natsuki."

"So the camera and sound are off?"

"We have done some…things but yes, Natsuki has the privacy she wished for." Rena then looked at the frowning raven haired. "Is there something wrong, Natsuki?"

"Rena…I came here…all this, things I have done so far. They are so Alyssa could have a normal life while I found and punished the real murderer," The 'psychopath' informed soberly. "However, there's no mistake that John Smith killed my mother. Why, I don't know, but it's your job to find out."

"You want to be sure."

"He is suspicious, haven't see him once since I was admitted. So my plan is still in process. But he will soon find out. I fear, I am not prepared for that. I want to avenge my mother but this act won't stand up for a second time."

"Then why did you do such thing!?"

"I have more liberties as a psychopath and being here, Rena. But I have encountered a problem." Natsuki looked away, her fist tightened and she felt like ripping her heart when she said the next words, "my newest psychiatrist hasn't bought my act; I can see it in her eyes." She looked at the sapphire eyes seriously. "I need Shizuru Viola eliminated."

* * *

Omake:

Chie: Oh yippee…from a twelve oblivious girl to an lone wolf…just great.

Nao: At least you aren't THAT crazy! Look at me! Calling that crazy Viola mother!? What the hell where you thinking?!

Rainee-chan: and you haven't seen the worst of it…

Shizuru: Natsuki wants me dead? T-T?

Natsuki: No-o Shizuru! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Rainee-chan: -takes a control and press 'mute'- Really, there is a limit to all the same drama I can bear even if I do like them.

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Rainee-chan: -eye's twitch- -smirk- -press 'praising buttom'- -evil laugh-

Everyone: WE LOVE RAINEE-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

Ok, it's obvious there are some twist and etc in here and if its not a big sign of 'DUH' of who is, you know who, then too bad for you xD.

Also reread chapters before and notice the different aspect I have done of Natsuki AND lets see if you take the hint of this: "What if she is lying so I believe the opposite but in reality she is saying the truth, or lies so we think is the truth, and then does what she lies but or maybe that is not and is all a thing to make us think too much?" A big babble fest, I will say. Have fun with it!

Oh and before someone complains about the mental illness I have given to my characters there IS and WILL BE a reason for them –grumbles- so please be patient x3

Hmm well I will be honest and say thought I have like ermm as promised a chapter of each of my stories except "I'm coming Shizuru" I plan to update at least weekly if possible since they have done a day after day and I feel is not good yet. I'm also closing my poll for now since its obvious what you want to read. Nothing else to say, have a nice day and leave a review if you wish and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well, I was planning to update this sometime soon and I did. Soooo I hope you enjoy it people! It's really cool! Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin and Tee for betaing my work! –hugs- Love you guys!

**Gale:** Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it Gale! Thanks for reviewing x3.

**Ninja-san:** Thanks for reviewing! xD well you should just read the chapter, don't want to spoil your fun. And I know! LOL a lot of people have already told me how hilarious and disturbing is Nao calling Shizuru Mama –shakes head- but nothing can be done of a little crazy girl, can now? xD

--

**Reference:**

Folie à deux: (literally, "a madness shared by two") is a rare psychiatric syndrome in which a symptom of psychosis (particularly a paranoid or delusional belief) is transmitted from one individual to another.

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Sunrise…they own it alright? –grumbles-

* * *

**Flashback part 4: Psychopath**

Chie Harada was the typical solitary girl who didn't have a care about others except herself and right now she was at her limits. The tomboy looked around her, the sky was gloomy and almost everywhere she turned was quiet and a little empty. She stared at timid and slow pacing Kazuya Krau at the other side of Rad and glared. The boy glanced at her for a second before whimpering and tugging forcefully on the gray haired man's arm.

"I don't see the point of this walk, Rad," Chie commented and kept walking around the Institute backyard. A rare mischievous smirk adorned her young face while Kazuya continued to whimper.

"Is that so?" Rad inquired calmly. He took the now trembling brunette into his arm and tried to hush him. Afterwards he looked at the small girl. "Well, Smith-sama asked for it. We do not want him mad at us, now do we?"

"I suppose," the black haired girl replied feeling piercing eyes on her.

They continued walking silently until the small boy's eye caught the sight of a familiar figure. "Nao-chan," Kazuya mumbled watching the twelve year old redhead running around the backyard.

"Oh, do you want to talk to her Kazu-kun?" Rad teased, prompting the shy boy to hide his head on the man's neck.

"No-o," he stuttered out.

"Pathetic," Chie said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I believe Kazu-kun is merely cute." Shizuru observed when the trio got closer to the psychiatrist and psychotic girl. The two adults bowed slightly, politely, and they, along with the children, watched Nao.

"You think everyone is cute, Viola-san," the tomboy retorted, indifferent.

"I suppose so," the chestnut haired doctor simply smiled.

The small redhead rushed to the group when she noticed her younger companions. Nao gave them a goofy smile. "Hello Chie-chan! Kazu-kun!"

"Whatever," Chie muttered, impassive.

"Hi-y-ya," Kazuya uttered, blushing furiously.

"Did any of you see my butterfly? I just saw it somewhere here," Nao asked, looking around, hoping to see the small insect.

Shizuru kneeled in front of the redhead and pointed at an empty spot further ahead where a yellow butterfly flew alone. "Ah Nao-chan, there go run and get it!"

"Julia wait for me!" Nao squealed and dashed to the spot.

"What the –"

Rad sharp ears heard what Chie was about to say and covered her mouth immediately. The man glared at the girl who in return did the same. Shizuru barely noticed the exchange.

"Well, I will have to follow Nao-chan before she escapes from my sight. Have fun, there are a lot of butterflies today so enjoy the view." The chestnut haired woman motioned around them and darted toward the little redhead.

"Why did you do that?" the black haired girl asked, a little angry, once Rad removed the hand.

"Because, it would have been problematic Chie," the usual carefree man said firmly and the tomboy could feel his eyes on her a second time in the day.

"Well, whatever I don't care," Chie scolded and crossed her arms. "Just telling you, that doctor is either crazy or crazy."

"What's happening to Shizuru-san?" Kazuya asked softly, almost afraid to do so but wondering why the psychiatrist had told them that there were butterflies when there were none around them.

"Nothing to worry about, she is fine Kazu-kun," Rad assured and looked at Chie for confirmation.

"Yeah, of course she is fine. She is a big girl and all." The tomboy replied quickly.

Rad and his young patients began leaving. The man glanced one more time at the pair behind him and barely suppressed his smirk when he saw the expression on Shizuru's face at Nao's empty hand.

"Mama look I got the butterfly! I got Julia back!" Nao pushed her hands above her.

"Of course you did, dear. Play with it a while and then let it be, alright?" Shizuru played with the redhead's head and smiled at the yellow butterfly in the psychotic patient's grasp.

"Yes, Mama!"

Once again Nao ran off aimlessly, playing with nothing but air, as the chestnut haired woman merely looked on with a smile adorning her face.

* * *

"Oh god, you should had seen your expression!" the psychopath said between giggles. "Priceless!"

A shocked brunette stood with her mouth and eyes wide open as the raven haired girl laughed at her.

"Natsuki Kruger!" Rena shouted stopping any further laughter.

The young woman was frozen for a second. "Sorry, really couldn't help it," Natsuki tried apologizing but it wasn't long before she burst out laughing again.

The brunette could not help but have her left eye twitch in annoyance at the insolence of her companion. "You are impossible!"

"So I have been told."

"I hate you," Rena proclaimed when the psychopath gave her a cocky grin.

"And I you," Natsuki replied calmly. "So how much do you know about this Shizuru Viola?"

"She is very intelligent woman, Natsuki," Rena warned seriously. "Don't take her so lightly."

"Please, she won't be able to say I'm not crazy without looking crazy herself."

"Don't let off your guard. The less people knowing, the better for us. I really don't want to involve Viola-san in this."

"Who says I want her to?" the psychopath retorted and decided to change subject. "My little sister has mysteriously disappeared then?"

Suddenly Natsuki's room opened and a familiar gray haired man appeared, stopping any further conversation between the women.

"Rad!" the brunette called, startled by the new guest.

"Hello Sayers-san," the man replied with a plain smile.

Rena then noticed two smaller figures behind Rad and beamed considerably. "Chie-kun, Kazu-kun! Come here kids, I don't bite."

The tomboy grimaced and unwillingly went for a hug from Rena while the brunette boy approached her nervously and steadily.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but times up Sayers-san," Rad informed reluctantly and a little saddened.

"Oh, ok. I was almost done," Rena replied and glanced at the raven haired patient. "Take care, Natsuki."

"Don't I always?"

"Very funny." The older woman shook her head with a smile and headed out.

"Will Kruger-san take care of my little friends as I accompany Sayers-san?" the gray haired man asked politely.

"Of course," Natsuki smirked once she was left with the younger children. The instant Rad closed the door, the raven haired sighed. "There's a limit of how much I wish to grin in front of that foolish woman. Well, at least they are gone for now."

"I agree," Chie said and sat next to the raven haired. "We meet again, psychopath."

"Indeed we do, my little Schizoid." The psychopath motioned at Kazuya. "Come shy boy, we have much to talk about today and plenty to do too."

* * *

"You didn't have to Rad-san," Rena pointed out, as they started to leave the Institute building.

"Please, Sayers-san. I love to help, don't worry about it," the gray haired man waved his hand in dismissal and only grinned. "Besides the Hospital is going to close completely and I'm in charge of the security."

"Are you not worry about what Kruger-san might do?"

"Oh, must I?"

"Kruger-san is a psychopath, Rad-san," the brunette teased deadpanned.

"I hope she eats Chie-kun then," Rad commented and laughed.

"Your humor is still weird."

"What can I say? That's me." The gray haired man stopped and signaled at the gates. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful night Sayers-san."

"Thank you, Rad-san," that being said, she began vanishing into the darkness.

"Oh no, thank you Rena Sayers," Reito Kanzaki stated lowering his sunglass a little and smirking wickedly.

* * *

A blonde man looked around, expressionless, and finally spotted his target. He kept walking, ignoring the loud music around him and the young women and men dancing around the club. He glanced at the henchman who bowed and slid the door behind him. Inside the blonde saw a black haired man sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of beer pleasantly.

"Was there something you needed me for?" John Smith asked rather impatiently when his companion took a second sip of his beer without acknowledging him at all.

"I know your daughter is there," Wataru Ishigami hissed glaring at the blonde.

"Ah, the little fool?" Smith shrugged impassively and took a bottle of wine next to the beer. "I'm not worried about her." He began pouring his drink slowly.

"She could become a danger."

The blonde chuckled and looked confidently at Wataru. "Oh she will."

"What?"

"She isn't my daughter for nothing, Ishigami."

"How can you talk so lightly about her?"

"Because, my dear Natsuki has done what I expected so far."

"What is the meaning of that Smith!?" The black haired man shouted, his bottle of beer long forgotten and his eyes glaring dangerously at the other man.

"Do you know what a psychopath is?" he asked and then leaned toward Ishigami, a smug grin on his face. "I will tell you, what I have come to believe." His companion gulped nervously and Smith couldn't help but chuckled again. "A psychopath is charming, smart and self destructive in its own. Psychopaths are neither good nor evil, they break that white and black line but not enough to stay too long in the gray either. Everyone is a psychopath to some extent, you know. However, only few of them will become unbeatable and legendary."

"I think you're the psychopath."

"No, Ishigami," Smith backed to his seat and began laughing hysterically. "I'm a man who had succeeded in creating the world's most marvelous human being." He took a gun from his jacket and smirked victorious at the incredulous look on the other man. "I have created the perfect psychopath." Wataru Ishigami fell dead on the ground. "Like I told Bruce, this is nothing personal my friend." He bowed in mockery. "I just don't like loose ties around knowing about my creation."

* * *

Natsuki whispered conspicuously to both Chie and Kazuya. She grinned when Rad came back. "Took you long, trying to seduce Rena, Reito?"

"She is not my type," he replied strangely cheerful.

"Is anyone your type?" the psychopath teased playfully. "Let's go to business before he comes back. I expect good news."

"Oh, I got wonderful news Natsuki-sama," Reito stated, taking his sunglass off again. He sounded even more cheerful and the smug smirk only emphasized his good mood. "Especially concerning Shizuru Viola."

The raven psychopath raised an eyebrow. "I hope it is not something we haven't agreed upon, since, Reito, you know very well Shizuru is mine," her voice held venom and possessiveness but Rad barely noticed.

"Folie à deux," he stated and chuckled when Natsuki matched his wicked grin.

* * *

Shizuru sighed internally, strangely mentally exhausted. She began marching back to her office and glanced at Haruka Armitage's door for a moment before shrugging.

"It's truly marvelous what a little overdose of something dose to a person, don't you agree Shizuru?" Natsuki asked leaning on the wall, one hand holding and playing with a small bottle.

"N-a-atsuki?" the chestnut haired psychiatrist froze automatically, millions of questions taking over her mind.

"It's a pity we had to meet," the psychopath said with a hint of melancholy and gazed at the confused doctor. "Truly a pity."

"Who let you out?" Shizuru asked, her heart beating faster than usual and at the same time something inside her told her that everything was going to be alright.

"Oh, I did."

"Natsuki if –"

"I'm not worried," Natsuki approached the immobile doctor and smirked when a faint blush spread over the chestnut haired woman as she caressed her cheek. "You see, my lovely Shizuru. I no longer need help."

"Stop…" the psychiatric pleaded helplessly.

"Is that what you want me to do?" the psychopath's hypnotic voice seduced the other woman's body, heart and gradually her mind.

"Please," Shizuru didn't know what she was asking for but it was the last thing she said. Her head felt lightheaded and she started falling.

"I'm your goddess, don't forget it," Natsuki reminded firmly and gently as darkness took over Shizuru.

A familiar figure headed to the pair soon after. "Will she be disposable or not?" Rad asked emotionlessly pointing at the chestnut haired woman in the raven haired girl's arms.

"No, let her live. I need her as much as we need her," the psychopath looked regretfully for a moment and seconds later it was gone. "Are the others sleeping Chie-kun?"

"Yeah, piece of cake," the tomboy replied listlessly and shook an empty can as she watched the older woman give Shizuru to Rad.

"Kazu-kun did a good job then," Natsuki praised with a smile that was returned and welcome by the boy.

"How sure are you this will work, Kruger-san?" Yukino's voice asked, coming from behind her.

"Yukino, Yukino haven't you seen my success enough to trust me?"

"I don't trust psychopaths."

"So harsh, aren't you?" the psychopath smirked at the astonished woman. In a blink of an eye Yukino found herself threatened by a pocket knife in Natsuki's hand. "You're lucky I need a sane person in this," she stated, patting the short, light-redhead's cheek with her knife. "But remember, Haruka's life depends on me. Only me," Natsuki chuckled and then looked at the two children. "Now, since we are clear who the boss is let's prepare a goodbye party for my father don't you all agree?"

* * *

John Smith hummed happily, strolling by the dark halls of the Bethlem Hospital toward his office. His eyes widened in shock when Rad grabbed him and forced him to sit on a chair. Chie and Kazuya rapidly tied him up while he was shocked. Smith growled and was about to yell at the three intruders when a well know voice froze him dead.

"Welcome back, father," Natsuki greeted as she spun Smith's office chair to stare at the blonde man.

"Natsuki! What's the meaning of this!?" he demanded angrily, struggling with the ropes.

"I appreciate your help. Really, I mean it from here, father." She pointed at her heart in mockery. "But you see, in this entire little plan I have created there's not a place for you."

"You ungrateful fool!"

"Now, father, I'm hurt." Natsuki faked a hurtful look. "Seriously, how could you think so low of me?"

"I created you! This remorseless person you have become is thanks to me! Me, idiot!"

"Have I not said how grateful I am? Must we clean those ears so you can hear me, daddy?" the psychopath's tone turned dangerous and bitter. "Your verdict was chosen the moment you let Alyssa out of your sight." Smith's eye widened when the raven haired began playing with her knife. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." Natsuki then threw her knife absently toward Smith. "Psychopaths do not kill, not this one anyway." The blonde began trembling when he felt the pocket knife miss him barely and hit the door behind. "I like crazy people better!" the psychopath commented, and patted her father's shoulder before leaving him with Rad and the others.

At last, outside and out of earshot Natsuki sighed and fell to her knees. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once again, the vivid jade eyes looked sorrowful for a moment and then became expressionless. The arrogant smirk on the psychopath's face was the only proof of any emotion in the raven haired girl as she headed back to the room where Shizuru awaited her.

As soon as she arrived Natsuki noticed the slightest movements from the unconscious figure on her bed. She went to her soon to be lover quietly and hastily, kneeling besides her.

"How do you feel Shizuru?" Natsuki's sweet and concerned voice asked.

Hazy crimsons blinked various time and slowly Shizuru started to wake up. The psychiatrist looked around noting she was in the raven haired psychopath's room. Then she looked at worried jade eyes.

"What happened?" She asked softly and put a hand on her face, feeling a small headache. The raven haired girl helped her straight up.

"You fainted."

"Here? But I don't remember being here."

"Is that so? You are alright now, that's what matters."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki for a long while and then whispered forcefully. "Why?"

"Shizuru?" the psychopath was taken aback by the sudden, small hint of anger coming from the other woman.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you act all kind now when you ignored me early?"

"Because it was necessary," the raven haired patient tried explaining and was about to move her hand to reassure Shizuru when the other jerked away hastily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Please Shizuru, I need you," Natsuki begged, once again her eyes reflected mournful and painful emotions.

The doctor shook her head, her eyes closed as she backed away more until she was against the wall. "No," she whimpered.

"I must confess something, Shizuru," Natsuki began saying and forcefully took the chestnut haired woman between her arms. Shizuru stiffened when she found herself embraced from behind by the psychopath. "You must run away."

"Wha-at?" The psychiatric eyes widened in shock and somehow bemuse at the contradictions with her companion's word and actions.

"I'm monster," the psychopath stated and then apologized quietly. "I'm so sorry Shizuru."

Finally Shizuru grasped the meaning of what the other woman was doing. She hung her head slowly, chestnut locks fell and covered her face. "Natsuki is not a monster."

"I am, don't you see?" Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru and replied harshly. "I plan to make you love me. I'm going to demand your love for me."

Covered by her hair, Shizuru smiled sadly for both of them when she felt wet tears on her neck and Natsuki's head resting on it. "Does Natsuki love me?"

"From the moment you promised to save me."

The chestnut haired took both of the psychopath's hands and her own eyes started to be covered by tears. "Then you must not worry because I love you too."

"We were the same but society and nature changed us yet we remain as one. It's ok Natsuki, its ok for you to give up," Shizuru thought regretfully, swallowing her own sobs. "I knew it all along, so don't worry. You don't have to fight the pain anymore. Be in peace, I won't say goodbye because I know this is not one."

Oblivious of the thoughts of her partner, Natsuki finally succumbed to the psychopath inside her. Her last thoughts were no longer painful instead she allowed herself one last real smile.

After a few moments of silence, the psychiatrist relaxed. "Shizuru look at me," the psychopath commanded quietly now that she had left the other woman's neck. "Shizuru say it, mean every single word of it." Hazy, dark jade gazed at hopeless and tenderly cherry eyes. "Say you are capable of loving me, say you love me even if I am a psychopath." Natsuki began stroking a loose chestnut lock. "I need you. I **need** to hear it. Say it, Shizuru. Show me some light, some purity in this rotten world."

"I love Natsuki."

"Always?"

"Forever."

The psychopath smiled tenderly at her new lover. She could see by the glimpses Shizuru had allowed that her love was true, and, if need be, the psychiatrist would do anything to please her.

"And I my dear, love you," Natsuki finally said, sealing their confession with a soft kiss.

Shizuru allowed herself to savor her so long fantasy, she believed that the psychopath truly loved her to some extent in her own twisted way. "This won't be a goodbye because I will come to you," the chestnut haired thought and began surrendering to her own mental illness. "There's a new Shizuru waiting for this Natsuki, so please wait just a bit longer alright? We will always be together my love, not even this will stop both us."

* * *

Omake and Natsuki's third b-day present!:

Shizuru and Natsuki: -blinks-

Rainee-chan: -grumbles- not even myself saw that coming AND I'm the author –grumbles-

Chie: really, how can no one differ Reito from Rad? I mean, can a damn sunglass make a difference?

Kazuya: -shrug- I'm more worry of how Akane is nowhere seen.

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrop- you are a kid, Kazuya. A VERY shy kid.

Nao: don't forget, pathetic.

Shizuru's fan: SILENCE CRAZY GIRL WHO CALLS SHIZURU HER MOTHER!

Nao: -eyes twitched- oh for the…-grumbles- -sighs-

Shizuru: I'm a delusional person T.T

Natsuki: -hugs Shizuru- at least you aren't a crazy Joker.

Rainee-chan: Please, this was cool if I think about it. –shrug- Oh yeah, happy b-day again Natsuki! My last give to you is…PSYCHOPATH NATSUKI! –evil laugh-

Everyone: -sweadrops-

* * *

Yes, I kept picturing Natsuki as a Joker from the last Batman movie –shrug- especially when she used that little cute knife thing xD Anyway –raises an eyebrow- you didn't expect that did you? Well, hope you enjoyed it, I know I did –winks- review if you wish and have a marvelous day!

P.S. I do suggest people to AT LEAST read my reference...is kind of tiring having to repeat myself when the answer is already provided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well, what can I say? Merely want to hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin and Tee for betaing the chapter!

One more thing! I do hope you read my references and pay attention and just to make myself clear: NATSUKI AND SHIZURU DO TRULY LOVE EACH OTHER IN A TWISTED AND CRAZY WAY! AND YESH PEOPLE THEY ARE BOTH MENTAL ILL! Or crazy to ease things.

**Gale:** Yes, chapter 6 was a flashback and as I said before we have been in a flashback from chapter 3.

--

**Reference:**

**Dependent Personality Disorder:** is a personality disorder that is characterized by a pervasive psychological dependence on other people.

**Folie imposée**: is where a dominant person (known as the 'primary', 'inducer' or 'principal') initially forms a delusional belief during a psychotic episode and imposes it on another person or persons (known as the 'secondary', 'acceptor' or 'associate') with the assumption that the secondary person might not have become deluded if left to their own devices.

-Little guide chart-

**Bipolar 1:** Nagi

**Dependant P.D:** Haruka

**Avoidant P.D:** Kazuya

**Schizoid P.D: **Chie

**Obsessive and Compulsive P.D:** Reito

**Psychosis: **Nao

**Psychopath P.D: **Natsuki

**Folie imposée :** Shizuru

--

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Sunrise…they own it alright? –grumbles-

* * *

**Flashback part 5: Choices**

The raven haired psychopath was lying on her back with her right leg bent upward and the other left loose on the bed. She had her arms crossed behind her, her head resting upon them as wicked and sharp jade eyes stared at the ceiling of room. Natsuki started to hum cheerfully as her right foot tapped the bed with enthusiasm.

A soft click from her right side prompted the raven haired girl to stop her humming and shift her emerald eyes to the new guest. An excited grin began spreading across Natsuki's face when she saw a familiar glimpse of brunette hair, she sat up.

Rena's sky blue eyes scanned the white and almost empty room until she found the familiar figure of her raven haired friend. The brunette dashed to Natsuki immediately and engulfed her in a forceful hug.

"I didn't expect your visit Rena," the psychopath noted, after the initial shock of the unexpected contact she had received from the older woman had subsided. Natsuki returned the hug steadily and wondered what was about to happen.

Rena then pushed the younger woman and gazed at blinking jade eyes. "I heard about Smith," Rena explained hearing about the sudden 'mad' attack John Smith had suffered.

Natsuki nodded, finally understanding the dramatic course of action Rena had resorted to as soon as she came in. Then she stared at the kneeling woman in front of her. "That little bastard did it to himself," Natsuki whispered and looked away to emphasize how displeased she was at what had happened.

The brunette's face turned into a dejected one as she rapidly forced Natsuki to look at her. She used both of her hands and made jade eyes gaze at her sky blue ones. "Natsuki, I know things look bad and all…"

"Rena," the psychopath cut her off gently and patted the other woman's cheek. Afterwards she took Rena's hands off her cheek, putting them on her chest, yet she didn't detach her own. Instead, Natsuki gripped them tightly. "What matters to me more than my freedom is Alyssa whereabouts."

"Elliot is doing her best."

"Don't you have any idea where is she?" Natsuki asked softly with a hint of disappointment and desperation while cursing Alyssa internally. "She is one of the few loose ties I have to deal before resting in peace. Believe me when I say your life is expendable Rena Sayers." She thought bitterly and angrily, letting go of the woman's hands.

"Natsuki…"

The psychopath tried hard not to smirk when she noticed how Rena still believed her act. She gave the brunette a frantic look and accentuated it with her eyes. "Now that Smith has been hospitalized as a Chronic…" Natsuki looked away and closed her eyes painfully. "I need to know where she is, Rena. Because if I am to stay here forever, then I want to find my little sister and hope she is well," she pleaded quietly and glanced at the crestfallen Rena one more time. "I want to see her one last time."

"Elliot is working with Fumi-sama, so don't worry and give us a little more time," the older woman assured anxiously, noticing the clenching fist resting on her companion's lap.

"Fumi-sama?"

Rena nodded vigorously and explained, "She is a well known detective from Hokkaido. Her resources are vast so if anyone can help, she is the one to ask."

"I see," Natsuki mumbled absently, her mind working with this new information added. She looked at Rena and smiled after processing and finding a new strategy to solve her new inconvenience. "Thank you very much, Rena."

The brunette beamed, completely oblivious as to how much damage she had done. Their small moment, however, was interrupted once again, this time by Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman balanced her tray of food as she tried to close the door. Rena dashed to help her and received a thankful smile from the other woman.

"Hello Sayers-san," Shizuru greeted gently and gratefully as she headed to Natsuki's side and sat next to her. The raven haired girl accepted her food enthusiastically when offered but refrained from eating.

The brunette stayed quietly for a moment and watched the interaction. Her eyebrow raised suspiciously when Natsuki waved her index finger at her. "Viola-san how nice to meet you again," Rena started trying hard not to giggle, at last understanding the younger woman's message.

"I hope Kruger-san hasn't done anything to you," the psychiatrist wondered playfully and leaned forward. "She is a monster," she added in a whisper loud enough for both the other occupants of the room to hear.

"I'm not," Natsuki grumbled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Viola-san," Rena, who now was leaning behind the door, bent forward and said deadpan, "I tamed her." Both women laughed in harmony at their little joke. They stopped after a while and Rena grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Natsuki." Then she looked at her watch for a while, noticing the time she glanced one last time at the couple before leaving. "I will leave now, goodbye Natsuki and Viola-san."

"Goodbye." The pair said at the same time joyfully prompting them to giggle at each other. They waited a few minutes before commenting soberly simultaneously again. "I want her dead." The psychopath chuckled and shook her head.

Shizuru took the tray and started to feed the raven haired girl eagerly. "Does Natsuki need her that much?"

"Reito has taken care of my father's contacts and apparently most are dead," Natsuki munched a potato and continued, "Rena is only for convenience. For now we can't risk so many deaths, especially since we have Elliot and their daughter to worry about."

"Rad-san is a strange man," Shizuru observed and questioned herself about how she couldn't differ Reito and Rad. "It's the sunglass, yes. It must be that," She thought and sighed at such silly idea.

"Yes, but he is also a very obsessive and smart. He is the perfectionist type needed."

"But he takes so long," Shizuru whined childishly as she moved the tray away when her lover finished.

Natsuki shook her head and motioned the other woman to rest her head on her lap. The chestnut haired complied joyfully. "Time is something we have a lot of. Besides, taking more time means less mistakes and that's what we are searching for. After all, we don't want to have problems. Not many anyways." Natsuki played with Shizuru's chestnut locks making her purr cutely. "Life has many pleasures, dear. You just have to see them while your there." She kissed the psychiatrist's forehead. "Now let's go meet this Nao-chan." Natsuki only laughed when Shizuru groaned, annoyed, and stood up reluctantly.

The psychopath's eyes scanned her surrounding and wondered how careless the security was. "Now, I should think how to thank Reito. This place could be Heaven if it weren't for those other extra patients," the raven haired thought and chuckled when they arrived to Nao's room.

A small redhead ran toward Natsuki as soon as they entered. "Mama!" Nao called happily before blinking and noticing a stranger instead of the usual chestnut haired woman she knew. She separated immediately and asked in a tiny voice. "Who are you?"

"Hello Zhang," the psychopath greeted cheerily with an almost maniacal grin.

Twin jade eyes stared at one another momentarily until Nao's left eye started to twitch. Natsuki grin merely widened at the reaction before stepping aside, letting the redhead's 'mother' walk in. Nevertheless, Nao had now chosen to glare spitefully at the raven haired and ignore the other woman.

"Natsuki, I presume," the twelve year old stated coldly, prompting the psychopath to chuckle.

"That's right, sweetheart," Natsuki replied playfully and cockily. She glanced at her lover and requested gently. "Please Shizuru can I stay with her alone for a while?"

Shizuru pouted disappointedly but soon beamed blissfully once the raven haired kissed her softly. "Natsuki is lucky I love her so much." The chestnut haired woman walked away after adding, "I will go to Haruka-san then."

"Have fun," the psychopath said and then her eyes narrowed dangerously at the still glaring small redhead. "Not saying goodbye to your mother is cruel."

"Playing with her disease is too," Nao retorted angrily.

Natsuki raised her hands and shrugged. "I'm not the one to blame," she countered victoriously and leaned on the door behind her. "Now that I think of it I should thank you. It's rare to find people like Shizuru with **Folie imposée**."

"It wasn't my intention," Nao muttered and looked away shamefully.

The psychopath raised an eyebrow at the regretful reply. She shrugged it off again and continued taunting Nao, "Yet you didn't stop your lies, you kept twisting your fantasy until Shizuru fell into it too."

"She is practically fine!" the twelve year old yelled furiously and glared at her again.

"Yes, maybe or maybe not," Natsuki said unaware of the glare. "Only time can say, and with my help, I can rearrange that fantasy enough so she doesn't get lost in it."

Nao was young but not a fool, she knew when she has been defeated. Mainly since the raven haired girl was merely playing with her. The redhead knew what was to come and asked reluctantly, "What do you want?"

"You can still play Nao-chan around Shizuru." Natsuki kneeled and faced the redhead, then demanded, "However I require your total cooperation when I ask for it."

"You are crazy."

"No, Zhang." Nao's eyes only widened more at the wicked grin that spread on the raven haired woman. "I'm only a psychopath."

The room was filled with a mad laugh and the only thing Juliet Nao Zhang could do was fall on her back and stare incredulously at Natsuki.

Meanwhile, in the other room Shizuru and Haruka were currently sitting on the blonde's bed and talking to each other contentedly. Haruka blushed furiously and looked nervously at the chestnut haired constant compliments.

"That's very good Haruka-chan," Shizuru praised the work of art in her hands.

"Really?" the blonde asked a little unsure when she looked at the piece of paper.

It was a coal made portrait of Yukino's face. Haruka had taken the time to add the shadows, little line faces and create a magnificent split image of her beloved. If one looked closely enough, Yukino's picture looked alive and so real one would have been surprised.

"It's a wonderful work, you have truly improved."

Haruka grinned and muttered a 'Thank you' before taking her work and folding it back under her pillow.

"Haruka, you don't have to be shy with me. We have known each other for almost three years."

"It's just that Shizuru-san is such a great woman. I wish to be like her."

Shizuru's eyes looked at the once confident woman she had been told of so much. It was truly a misfortune what had happened to such wonderful artist. "Now, Haruka you are as good as me. You only need some motivation," the chestnut haired doctor reassured.

"I'm afraid," Haruka replied softly, her eyes downcast. "I am really scared, Shizuru and no matter what I try. I can't help but feel like this."

"You shouldn't," Shizuru said firmly and lifted the blonde's chin so they were face to face. "The world is big and one day I promise Haruka. You will do great things along with Yukino."

"Really?" Haruka beamed joyfully when Shizuru nodded. "Yukino and I…"

"Yukino and Haruka will become great people in the future," A new voice stated.

The chestnut haired smiled when she saw her lover coming in, strolling gracefully and full of confidence toward them. Meanwhile the blonde patient stared in awe at the new figure. "Who are you?" Haruka asked still enthralled by the raven haired girl.

"I'm Kruger, Kruger Natsuki," the psychopath then kneeled in front of Haruka as she held her hand out. "I'm here to help you, Armitage."

"How will you help me?"

"Give your hand, follow and promise me loyalty Haruka," Natsuki requested quietly and hypnotically. "In exchange you will be a woman your Yukino will be proud of."

* * *

A solitary figure stood, trembling and reading a piece of paper. Her violet eyes shifting from disbelief to regret and pain.

**Dear Mai,**

**I don't wish to sound melancholy or corny. You have known me long enough to understand that whatever I have written must be hard for me. It is, unfortunately the only way I can assure myself not to lie to you or hurt you more. By the time you read this, I might as well be committed to a mental hospital by my own will. However that is not the reason I'm writing this. I'm afraid, Mai. I fear that soon, Natsuki Kruger will no longer exist. Your friend is disappearing and I am scared because there is nothing I can do to stop it. **

**It began a year ago, since then something inside of me seemed to awaken. Little by little I have noticed how easy I have found myself lying to many people, including you and Alyssa. Also after doing so, I hardly feel guilty about it. It's trying to come out, Mai. I know what I might be becoming and I'm letting it do as it pleases. I beg you to forgive me for being weak because I know that this 'thing' will come after you too.**

**I'm becoming a sort of psychopath. A heartless and scary one who won't care about whatever happens to those close to me unless…I don't even know myself. It seems the changes are small and gradual, yet it scares me like nothing else and the only thing I can hope for is my death.**

**My last wish as a sane person, my last plea is for you to run. Run away Mai and hide just like I told Alyssa to do so because this psychopath will go for my father and then for you. It won't let loose ties go off so easily.**

**Natsuki.**

The busty redhead cried silently and alone in her bedroom as her hand gripped the tiny letter of her once best friend. "Natsuki…" she choked out and soon was on all four.

Her emotions overwhelmed her. Nonetheless, Mai didn't give into grief. She swallowed her next sob and stood. The redhead glanced one last time at the letter before letting it go. Her violet eyes reflected millions of emotions but guilt was accentuated the most. "Please forgive me but I can not comply with such a wish, my dear friend."

Afterwards the redhead was gone, leaving the empty room with the now crumbled and forgotten letter.

* * *

Natsuki stretched her arms and yawned tiredly, ready to sleep. However Mai's sudden entrance stopped any further action. Jade eyes sparkled mischievously at the panting redhead who had seemed to have run all the way until she arrived.

"Oh, what does Mai think she is doing here?" the psychopath sat cross legged with both her hands resting on her the upward knee. A smug smirk adorned her pale and smooth face.

The busty redhead took a deep breath and then answered as she looked at once familiar and bright emerald eyes, "I'm here to help."

"Is that so?" Reito's voice startled Mai she found herself trapped between the gray haired man's strong arms.

Mai's eyes widened when Yukino and Shizuru followed Rad into the psychopath's room. Comprehension struck the redhead when she noticed how neither woman helped her as the door was closed and the raven haired simply chuckled. "Natsuki, please," she begged, fear taking over her.

"I'm very, very aware that you know what I might do to you Mai," Natsuki taunted wickedly.

"If Natsuki wishes me dead then she can have it."

The psychopath instantly growled irritably after hearing the defeated statement of her one time friend. "What's with people thinking I am going to kill them?" she questioned, clearly annoyed, and then looked at the gray haired man. "Reito, do I look like a killer?"

Rad gazed at Natsuki for a second and replied, "No, just psychopathic."

"Yukino?"

"Crazy and cocky," the light redhead replied coldly.

"Dear?"

"Lovely," Shizuru said blissfully which made everyone except Natsuki stare at her strangely.

The psychopath shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal at her lover's reply, but her smirk simply grew. "See why can't you think of me like that?" The raven haired looked at Mai again and chuckled at the incredulous look. "But I suppose you finally read my letter, did you not?"

"This is not you."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and stated, "I haven't done a thing yet Mai."

"You drove John Smith, your own father, crazy!" the redhead accused loudly struggling between Rad's arms for a second time.

"That was Reito not me," the psychopath pointed out impassively, then her eyes darkened. "Now the question is, what to do with you?"

"Let me go," Mai demanded which caused Natsuki and Reito chuckle.

"Oh, now why would I?"

"You need me."

The psychopath raised an eyebrow bemused. "I do?"

Mai closed her eyes for a moment and then looked determinately at her former friend. "Because, the closest family you have to get you out of here legally is in my hands."

Natsuki started to laugh madly, which in turn did not affect the busty redhead this time. On the contrary, it made Mai regret her decision when she saw the grin on the psychopath face. "Ah, I knew I forgot about little Nina-chan."

* * *

**-End of long flashback-**

Tokiha Mai blinked her tears away remembering those awful days that with time had barely changed at all. The young woman then remembered how she had found out the truth about Natsuki's mother and Nina's father death.

The psychopath had also told her how, after her third meeting with Shizuru, Rad had approached her. A strange and enigmatic friendship began and slowly Natsuki began planning her revenge and escape. Little by little, bit by bit her best friend disappeared and lost herself to the psychopath she had inside.

Her violet eyes lost themselves in the sea view from the window of her room and for a moment she truly wished to be lost herself completely. The redhead glanced at her back and saw Rad or Reito Kanzaki gazing at her. Mai sighed and retreated from the calm and beautiful sight, choosing to sit on her bed.

"Shizuru-san was and still is a great woman no matter what others say or believe. She could have chosen many things but she didn't and stayed at Natsuki's side becoming her lover and anchor. Chie-kun, Kazu-kun and Nao-chan did the same, they choose Natsuki. Likewise, Rad-san," Mai began saying and shook her head when the man was about to protest. "I knew from the moment I involved Nina in this there was no chance for redemption," she sighed sorrowfully. "Natsuki begged me to run away but in the end, I too was a coward," the redhead paused and began playing with her hands nervously, "I couldn't leave this Natsuki alone either even though there's barely a glimpse of my old friend." Finally her eyes looked at Rad and her hands stopped playing with each other. "I won't betray her. That was my choice two years ago and still is. Like the others I too will do anything for Natsuki's sake."

"She didn't send me to kill you Tokiha-san," Reito said and for a moment he seemed concerned about Mai.

"I wanted to state that first, Rad-san," the redhead said firmly, clenching her fist to control the feelings that overtook her.

"I see." Reito took an envelop from his long black jacket and went to his companion. "Natsuki-sama asked me to give you this." He handed it over, adding when he saw the emotions playing in the violet's eyes of Mai, "she doesn't trust you, on the contrary, you and Chrysant-san are the most suspicious to her."

"And still she keeps making me do these things," Mai commented, indifferent. Once again her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"Natsuki-sama believes that Tokiha-san won't betray her because you have a conscience and because she acknowledges how much you care for her. Meanwhile Chrysant-san will stay loyal as long as Haruka-san is alive and truthful to Natsuki-sama."

"She truly is cruel."

"A psychopath can not help what one is. It doesn't have a conscience to stop its choices like you do," Rad defended and walked away.

Mai closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall from her face and whispered painfully, "I know."

* * *

Omake:

Haruka: -eyes twitched- Why…you…

Chie: Wow that makes my antisocial attitude so much better.

Kazuya: I agree, being shy at my age is normal but…

Haruka: HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!?

Rainee-chan: -hidden under the bed- I AM NOT!

Haruka: AND WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? –points at the chapter-

Rainee-chan: which one? The one you being all shy or the one ogling Natsuki? –giggles-

Haruka: BOTH YOU LITTLE DUMB GIRL!

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrops- Well you are D.P.D. is not my fault.

Natsuki: -sigh- what's you and giving us all this twisted madness?

Shizuru: I don't know, Natsuki. I could say we are lovely, minus my lack of intellectual moments.

Rainee-chan: You are all smart…just crazier than each other.

Haruka: GAHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS INDIGNATING!

Rainee-chan: now, now Haruka be patient –wicked grin- the fun is just about to come.

* * *

-evil laugh- the fun is really about to just coming! And thought no one believes it ChieH is one of the ones I consider who is suffering with all this conflict and suspense that is mixing –evil laugh- speaking of my dearly friend…hmmm.

Well, ignore the rambling and have a nice day! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter x3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Though, I don't seem it I have been really busy lately and the days ahead, so do please I apologize for the delay. I merely hope it will be worthy of your patient. Please do enjoy the it x3. Likewise thanks to CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing this chapter so quickly and helping along the way. P.S. FFnet new changes are driving me nuts! Took me 15min to get to understand half of the stuff done! -gah!-

**Another thing:** this fic was inspired by **DemonicTwister** work '**Silence of Himes**' and the respective sequels. Though is a truly honor to read about how much she/he enjoyed the fic I can only say that it was her/him that helped me inspire in this fic. Also I want to thank: **My heart is an icebox, ChieH and ManiazAzn for being a great support to me x3  
**

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Sunrise…they own it alright? –grumbles-

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Beauty of Madness**

In a messy and small, average office, a peaceful and sleepy blonde snored contentedly as she murmured incoherent things from time to time. A loud ring startled Elliot Chandler and woke her suddenly. Her eyes glared irritably at her phone.

"Hellooo?" she asked grumpily.

"Oh, did I wake you up Chandler-san?" Shizuru's soft and astonished voice could be heard from the other line.

Elliot hastily straightened up and woke up completely. She shoved a couple of sheets of papers and folders to the floor. "Oh! No! Of course not!" The blonde laughed lightly and nervously. "So what's the matter Viola-san?"

"Well, there has been some inconvenience with Kruger-san and I was hoping Sayers-san could help me by coming to the Institute today?" the chestnut haired woman explained. "However, I couldn't get her to answer the phone and I was wondering if you could ask for me."

"That's strange…" the blonde muttered absently and then answered. "Don't worry, I will tell Rena immediately. Arika might as well have done something to the phone, again."

"Chandler-san I hope I am not intruding but is Arika a light brunette with two ponytails, a cheerful personality and looks like an ant?" The psychiatric hesitated at with the last word, hoping she had not offended the woman if she was right.

Elliot blinked and looked at her phone bemused before remembering something. "I thought she was joking when she planned to go to the hospital. I never thought she meant Bethlem one."

"Arika-chan is a very hyperactive and lovely child," Shizuru praised. "A very fascinating mixture between you two, Chandler-san." The blonde chuckled and blushed faintly. "I won't waste anymore time for either of us, Chandler-san. Please confirm me Sayers-san's assistance; if possible tell her to come tonight with you too. I believe there are some things of legal concern to you."

The blonde frowned and the shrugged it off. "Alright, Viola-san. We will meet soon then. Goodbye."

From the other line Shizuru smirked and replied pleasantly. "Farewell, Chandler-san." She closed her cell phone and glanced at her lover who had a matching grin. "Well, it seems things have worked so far."

The couple was in the psychopath's room, on the bed to be exact. The sheets were spread on the floor and the chestnut haired woman was only wearing her white coat while her partner had but a t-shirt and panties on. The raven haired girl leaned against the wall, Shizuru resting between her arms.

"Of course they have, Rad re-checked the plan till you got annoyed." Natsuki teased and embraced the other woman affectionately making Shizuru purr. "Rad went to visit Mai yesterday. We will no longer have to fake anything, tonight is the night."

"That's good; Reito-san might be a kind and strange man but he is really lazy," Shizuru stated gloomily recalling the paperwork she had waiting at her office.

Natsuki merely laughed and kissed the faint pout the psychiatrist wore. "Hating the paperwork already?"

"I know he is following your plans, but I don't like having so much work."

"Yukino can always help," the psychopath suggested and giggled when her lover glared at her.

"She is the watcher, we can't do that." To emphasize her point the chestnut haired doctor poked Natsuki's forehead.

The psychopath caught the hand before it left her reach and took it between her lips. "If I had asked you to be the Director, we wouldn't have the fun we are having now." She kissed the each of Shizuru's fingers, prompting an adorable blush on her partner's face.

"You don't like me complaining, do you?" Shizuru teased and replaced her hand with her lips.

"I love it, like everything about you," Natsuki stated and snuggled closer to the psychiatrist. "Thank you, Shizuru."

Shizuru shook her head and smiled sweetly at the raven haired girl. "You did your own share," she pointed out, knowing what her lover meant.

"Yes, well, but still..." The psychopath's eyes darkened, but there was a glimpse of love and adoration. The chestnut haired saw it and only chuckled. "If it weren't for you I might never had the chance to feel other emotions."

"I thought Natsuki liked seeing others in pain, she liked to cause chaos and destruction."

"Yes well, that gets boring too." The raven haired patient rested her head on Shizuru's neck as both women looked soberly at anywhere but themselves. "Everything bores me too easily except you."

Shizuru smiled grateful and said, "I'm happy then." They stayed in silence, entwining their hands and trying to relax for like what seemed to have been centuries ago.

Afterwards the psychiatrist left to finish her part of the plan. Natsuki stretched her arms and legs as she found her pants and put them on. Seconds later her door beeped and she saw Rad in his usual white attire and black sunglass coming in.

"Everything has been done as you requested," he said indifferently once the door was closed, while Natsuki sat back on her bed. "We have got the fake tapes ready and any possible evidence that might survive."

"Oh really, Rad?" the psychopath teased, making the man sigh tiredly.

"Please, Natsuki-sama," he pleaded and took his glasses off, hoping the other woman would show some mercy. He took a chair to sit.

The raven haired chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sorry." Subsequently, she frowned before retracting herself, "Hmm never mind I'm not." Natsuki pointed at her head and grinned. "Psychopath, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Reito chuckled and then gazed at the psychopath, puzzled. "Natsuki-sama are you sure about this?"

"The only one left will be her, would it not be?" the raven haired asked not answering him.

"Yes, she and a few others," Rad nodded, still confused.

The psychopath stretched one more time before lying on her bed with her hands behind her head. "Then let's wait for the night to give everyone a show to remember," she answered and began closing her eyes.

"I feel sorry for those children."

"You are right to feel so, but I have waited too long." Natsuki frowned and then corrected herself, "No, we have waited too long for this day."

Reito stared at the raven haired figure and commented, "It's a pity, I liked Arika-chan."

"If what you have shown me is true, then we might see each other again soon enough."

"It's true." The gray haired man grinned, feeling a little better. He stood up and bowed respectfully. "After this we will say goodbye right?"

Natsuki opened an eye to look at her companion seriously. "Reito Kanzaki must come back to take the blame and become the bait."

"I will miss Kazu-kun," he lamented absently while the psychopath closed her eyes again.

"Don't sound so sad, Nagi will be your perfect companion."

"Ah yes, I totally forgot about him," Reito said smiling cheerfully.

"This is only the first step to what I plan to achieve," Natsuki stated and turned her back to the obsessive/compulsive man. "And I won't allow anyone interfering, not even my lovely cousin."

"Too bad, we wasted paper and ink doing those documents for nothing."

"It called contingency proof."

"You are trembling, are you afraid?"

"I am not, Rad." The psychopath glanced at the gray haired man and gave him a well known maniacal grin. "What truly makes me tremble is the excitement of meeting this person and how many ways I can crush her."

"And yet you wait till I come to finish the job."

"Psychopaths don't kill, Reito." Natsuki reminded him and scolded at the insistence of it. "Besides you enjoy taking a life more than me."

"I prefer to call it research, analyzing the body allows me to see how imperfect and fragile we are."

"I question your obsessive/compulsive diagnosis sometimes. You sure there isn't some sociopath in there?" The raven haired girl joked playfully and stared above her.

"I prefer to call it appreciation of the beauty of madness."

The psychopath didn't say anything and Reito finally decided to leave. "The beauty of madness, indeed," Natsuki whispered, her eyes gazing firmly at the millions of pictures pasted at her ceiling. They were all of Shizuru: smiling, laughing, sleeping, etc. However, after searching for a while the raven haired woman found the one picture she wanted: Shizuru between her arms and snuggling pleasantly while she smirked mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the gates of Bethlem Hospital, three young figures began heading to the main building. There, Shizuru awaited them with her usual charming smile.

"Shizuru-san!" Arika called excitedly and dashed to the woman, giving her a hug. Following her, Nina and Erstin bowed politely and gave a small smile.

"Good Afternoon, Viola-san," they greeted respectfully at the same time. They then looked at each other lovingly and giggled.

The psychiatrist laughed for a while and greeted back. "Good Afternoon, Arika-chan, Wang-san, Ho-san let's go see Natsuki alright?" The three teenagers nodded and followed the chestnut haired. "Oh by the way, since Wang-san plans to take custody of Natsuki we have thought of changing rooms, so please do follow me closely. I don't want anyone of you getting lost." The girls looked at her curiously and then shrugged, trusting the wise adult blindly.

Shizuru guided them toward the psychosis ward until they arrived to Chie's door; of course, the tomboy's plate with her name had been taken and so the girls were oblivious to the trap they had fallen into. Steadily she encouraged them to enter and three pair of eyes gazed bemused at the covered figure who they thought was Natsuki.

"Natsuki, your little sister has come to visit you," the chestnut haired doctor said and couldn't help but chuckle when Haruka appeared from under the covers instead of the usual raven haired woman.

"Viola-san?" Nina called when she observed the strange behavior of the psychiatrist. "That's not Natsuki, did you mistake the door?"

"Oh, Nina-chan she didn't." A third voice informed. The young raven haired girl never saw her attacker as she fell unconscious along with her companions. "She did exactly what we needed." Reito stared at the can in his hand and nodded in approval. "This is one potent drug."

"If Rad-san did it, then it must be since they have already fallen asleep," Shizuru commented. "Haruka please do tie our friends nicely here. Chandler-san and Sayers-san will come here soon enough."

The blonde rolled her eyes and scolded, "Sure give me the dirty work, I was really getting suffocated under those blankets you know."

"Oh you did?" Shizuru only laughed and settled the rope and chairs for Reito and Haruka who glared at her.

* * *

"Please go in Chandler-san, Sayers-san." Yukino pointed at Natsuki's door, apathetic as the two women shrugged and entered. "I apologize on behalf of Viola-san for not receiving you but she is rather busy with other patients at the moment."

"It's not a problem, I don't mind talking to Natsuki while we wait," Rena said and waved her hand to the raven haired. The light-red haired woman bowed and left them, as the brunette and Elliot took a seat by the small table in the raven haired patient's room. "How have you been, Natsuki?"

The psychopath had not taken her eyes off the pair once they entered, she could have laughed at how her plans were about to succeed. "Missing my talks with you," she said from her bed, sitting with her legs bent upward and her arms resting on them.

"Well I have been busy the last two years and Viola-san assured me that you were good," Rena explained and smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry though."

"It's ok it won't matter in a few minutes." The psychopath said and smirked. She stood up and went to her shelf. Natsuki began humming joyfully and removed a book; she opened it, revealing a small remote control. "I'm going to show you something really fascinating, my dear Rena." She showed them the hidden remote with a wicked grin on her face and shortly after, the newly added television near the table, where the two women sat, turned on.

The brunette's eye widened when she saw Nina, Erstin and Arika tide on a chairs and unconscious. "Arika!"

The psychopath will had laughed if it weren't by the hands strangling her at the moment. Natsuki gave heartily chuckles. "Do you think something will be accomplished with my death?" she choked out not fearing the menacing look from Elliot. "I'm a psychopath, Chandler-san. I am the worst, do not think I'm afraid of you."

"Elliot!" Rena cried out when she saw her wife choking the raven haired psychopath. "Elliot stop it!" There was no response from the other woman instead Natsuki started to cough. "ELLIOT!"

The blonde gripped Natsuki's neck one more time before finally letting go. "You are lucky my wife stopped me." She marched back to the brunette and embraced her tenderly, whispering her that everything was going to be alright.

The psychopath coughed various times and caressed her neck softly, feeling an uncomfortable throbbing. "I should have tied you too." The raven haired walked back to her bed and sat down. "They aren't dead yet, don't worry."

"Why are you doing this?" Rena demanded, tears beginning to fall from her face but her gaze was on the TV "Why?"

"Is nothing personal, Rena." Natsuki shrugged, impassive. "I simply don't like loosen ties."

"Project N.K." Elliot whispered with wide eyes as she realized what she had read days ago. "Project Natsuki Kruger."

"I knew you would find out about it, eventually." The psychopath smirked satisfactorily. "It seems I am 'free to go' as long as a family member decides to take me in custody. Lucky I had Nina for this."

"You mad woman." The blonde glared at the raven haired. "You are just like your father."

Natsuki began laughing maniacally and then her eyes darkened as she grinned to the pair. "I'm a psychopath, people!" she shouted a bit angrily. "How many times, do you make me repeat myself." A sigh left her lips as Natsuki played her raven locks before looking at the couple. "And I am not like Smith. He was crazy but had a conscience. I am a psychopath and don't feel guilt or remorse." She poked her head to accentuate her point. "No little white angel telling me what's right or wrong."

"Leave Arika out of this, please," Rena begged and kneeled on the floor, mentally exhausted. Elliot was next to her and comforting her once again.

The psychopath gazed at them indifferent and began talking. "I won't and can't no matter how much you beg me, Rena. Your family, Erstin and Nina are all some of the last witnesses I must kill to leave this damned place." She then chuckled and smiled at them. "You know, Smith never loved my mother. The only reason he chose her was because my great, great, great grandmother was a psychopath too. Can you believe it? That's the most absurd reason I have ever heard!" Rena and Elliot finally started to seem afraid of the raven haired girl. "I have done some research on my own, did you know? Of course not, this is not your type of thing to do." She shook her head and continued. "Well let's see, Smith was lucky. I mean really lucky when I was born and seemed to inherited whatever made my ancestor 'crazy'. That one factor to assure your kid will be a psychopath.

"Oh but you know, playing with nature wasn't enough. Oh no, no." Natsuki shook her head again and chuckled. "Smith gave me hell and heaven while I was alive, which of course makes a mentally sane child with the potential to become a psychopath, an actual psychopath. He used the resources of the Institute once he killed Bruce Windbloom and usurped his spot." The couple's widened in shock. "Ah yes, my lovely father killed him, Rena. All for the sake of science.

"He then murdered my mother as my final string when I didn't seem to look crazy in his eyes. Then again, I should thank him. Because with my mother dead, Nina was left in the care of the one person who would return her to me. Want to know who?" She snapped her fingers and Mai came from behind the couple with a gun pointing at them. "While my little sister got Miyu Greer, Nina got a temporal guardian: Tokiha Mai. You see years ago, when good old Bruce was alive he had an affair with my mother and thus had Nina. Luckily for me, Nina stayed by my side as my 'cousin' while living with my aunt. And thus this little expended time was enough so we had a connection. So when I got committed to this place there was no other close and trustful relative she wanted to be with.

"That's were Mai enters with my mother's will, unfortunately by that time my dear friend couldn't take care of little Nina so she gave her to Sergay Wang after a coincidental accident with my aunt." Natsuki began laughing again. "Can you believe my luck again? That old man was such a homophobe! He disowned his 'daughter' when she came out of the closet!"

"Stop! Stop this!" Rena shouted, shaking her head and covering her ears. Elliot kept silence and looked away.

"I am a psychopath," Natsuki stated once again. "I don't plan to confess my evil plans for the future but I at least want to tell you how I got so far." Then the psychopath said softly. "It's the only thing I can do so Rena doesn't feel guilty."

"You…" the blonde trailed off and her knuckles tightened but didn't move. She glanced at Mai and saw her pointing the gun at the brunette, expressionless.

"Sergay Wang will die, eventually, but not yet. He is a lesser threat," the raven haired one continued her narration. "Now, Smith thought he had me at his mercy. He actually thought I was still his puppet but I showed him how wrong." And Natsuki nodded in confirmation. "Reito Kanzaki drugged my dear father. He is the one responsible for his chronic state which fits the old man.

"Now lets see, ah yes. I still needed you back then, that's why I didn't dare kill you, but it was worth the wait till you had to complicate the stuff." Natsuki played with her hair and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blonde woman. "I have more work to do thanks to your lovely help, Elliot. A fruitless work may I add.

"Anyway, you see before becoming this marvelous person, I had sent this damned letter to my dear friend," she pointed at Mai, "confessing as to what I was becoming; but then again I was lucky." The psychopath leaned toward the couple and put both hands on her cheek. "Mai actually became useful and gave me my last piece of this game to end it perfectly. She is my outside spy."

"All these, senseless things. What's the meaning of all of it?" Rena asked confused and angry.

"To assure my innocence and those around me, of course." Natsuki declared and then smirked. "Every evil genius has a master plan and mine is about to start. In exactly…" She glanced at the busty redhead who nodded. "…now."

Immediately the couple convulsed in pain and screamed in agony. They felt every cell of their body trying to explode. The psychopath shrugged and stood up, ready to leave them. However, as she passed Rena and Elliot, the blonde gripped Natsuki's leg.

"Don't you dare think of leaving," she groaned between the insane throbbing inside her body and anger she felt toward this other woman.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes dangerously and took out her pocket knife. She stabbed it forcefully through Elliot's hand and the blonde cried out. "I hate it when filthy women touch me, Elliot." The psychopath took her knife and cleaned it on the woman's shirt. "Let's go Mai."

The redhead followed Natsuki quietly, her gun still on her hands and gripping it tightly. "Everyone is sleeping and the others are out. Do I tell Reito to start the fire?"

Natsuki didn't answer right away, she stared at the photo that hours ago she had been staring at. "Let's show them hell's fury." The raven haired strolled away while her companion sent the message to the gray haired man.

Rad and Nagi awaited them at the gates as they saw the pair coming nearer to them. A respectful bow from them and together they vanished in the dawn as Bethlem Hospital exploded in flames completely.

Natsuki barely glanced behind her before shrugging it off with a playful smirk. "A masterpiece, don't you all agree?" The man nodded and laughed heartily, simply choosing to give the young woman a bag of clothes.

"This is the farthest we can accompany Natsuki-sama," Nagi informed quietly and smiled cheerfully. "Reito-san and I will do our best to meet you the earliest possible."

"That's good to hear, Nagi." The raven haired stared at them for a while. "See you soon, my friends."

* * *

The raven psychopath scanned at the half crowded Train Station. Her eyes soon found her target: Shizuru. The chestnut haired now wore a long jean skirt and tight shirt plus a pair of leather boots. Natsuki licked her lips and reminded herself how good both of them looked in leather.

Shizuru soon felt eyes upon her and turned to stare spellbound at the full leather pants and jacket Natsuki wore, a red t-shirt emphasizing her even more. She rushed toward her lover, giving her a fierce hug and to their luck no one paid them mind. The psychopath welcomed the hug and stared at everyone else. She nodded in approval at the change of civilian clothes Yukino had chosen for them.

"Everyone knows what must be done, right?" the psychopath asked and the group nodded. "Then we will meet again, soon if fate wants it." She motioned Kazuya and the shy boy went to her eagerly. Natsuki looked at Yukino and Haruka. "Please be careful and do your best, Haruka, Yukino."

"Of course." The blonde replied enthusiastically while her lover merely muttered a 'Yes'.

Chie watched the couple leave and sighed. "Really, this is such a pain." the tomboy complained gazing at the raven haired woman.

The busty redhead at last relaxed and stood by Chie's side. "But Chie-kun will have so much fun!" Mai tried to cheer her up with a goofy smile that only annoyed the black haired girl more.

"I still don't like what I have to do or the company I have." Chie grumbled and glared at the smiling boy. "Why can Kazu-kun go with you?"

"I thought you didn't like him?" Shizuru asked raising an eyebrow.

The girl stayed in silence for a few minutes before replying. "He is better than Nao."

"I agree with you," the small redhead muttered grimly having been forced to leave her 'mother' side and stand next to Mai.

"Please you two are just alike as much as possible," Natsuki mumbled, annoyed at the children's antics. She kneeled in front of Nao. "Now be good with Mai, Nao." Then she glanced at the black haired girl. "I hope my lessons weren't for nothing Chie."

"I know when to do my job even if I don't like it." Chie said and took the busty redhead's hand. The three soon left, leaving the psychopath with her lover and the little boy.

Shizuru took Kazuya on her arms and asked. "Where are we going now, Natsuki?"

"Kyoto, of course." Natsuki smirked and looked around the crowded Train Station. After a few minutes of scanning her surroundings, her piercing eyes locked gaze with cherry red ones. "Let's not make them wait, Shizuru. After all, our lovely new friends are waiting for us."

At last, with that said, the trio disappeared in the crowd. The last glimpse of them was inside a train.

**The End…for now.**

* * *

Ok, yeah no omake but I believe you, my fellow readers, will have many questions and I can merely help with some I think you might have.

**1. Yes, there will be a sequel though when I can not say.**

**2. Reito is also a drug expert and he has this aerosol sleeping gas that allows him to make everyone fall asleep instantly.**

**3. There's a reason why Natsuki, Shizuru and Kazuya are going to Kyoto.**

**4. This chapter does have slightly hints of 'who' Natsuki plans to go after.**

**5. YES NATSUKI IS A PSYCHOPATH! –evil laugh-**

I had more…but I forgot xD anyway: I don't believe in coincidence nor luck –raises eyebrow- and I don't believe you will either after the circumstances of 'luck' Natsuki had encounter to complete her master plan.

I hope everyone enjoyed the end of this fic for now. I consider this my third masterpiece so far my first not-one-shot- fic complete. If you wish you could review, I will surely answer your doubts. Also I wouldn't mind hearing what you think of the whole fic.


End file.
